


You Make Me Feel...

by skyegazer8



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, For the most part, Healing Sex, I know Scott and Bucky aren't in the Avengers, Mutual Healing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pure MCU, Short Chapters, but i want them to be - Freeform, somebody help Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 26,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyegazer8/pseuds/skyegazer8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye Solis is a promising PR rep that gets assigned to the mighty task of representing The Avengers. She's up for it of course, however she never expected to want more than just a job well done from them, or more specifically a certain tall, blond captain...</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>In which, Steve Rogers seriously needs help, and Skye does more than what's in her job description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was nervous as hell.

She kept trying to tell herself that she had this, that she graduated with honors from a prestigious university whose PR program was world renowned, that she had been recruited straight out of school by a prominent PR firm with wealthy and famous clients, that the head of the firm told her she had great potential and personally picked her for this position. Even without her credentials and the affirmation of her skill, she had confidence in herself that would help her succeed. And yet, her palms were damp.

She gripped the steering wheel harder as she approached the checkpoint. She had read and reread and re-reread the instructions on the protocols and procedures of the base, and had received the proper badges that allowed her access to the base. Everything was in order, and there was absolutely nothing that should cause any problems. And yet, her heart leapt into her throat.

She rolled down her window and waved her badge over the scanner while an intimidatingly muscular man watched her intensely. The machine beeped green, and the gates opened to an underground parking garage. Driving forward, she proceeded down to Level 8 where she had a personal parking spot. She reached her spot, parked, grabbed, her purse and bag, and climbed out of her car. Swiping her badge again, she entered the main building and headed to the ground floor, conference room 5A. Everything was going smooth. And yet, waves of nausea started to roll over her.

She had twenty minutes before _The Meeting_. Ducking into a bathroom, she locked herself into a stall, taking deep breaths, centering herself. This job was too important to fuck up. Not just because they were clients, not just because they were wealthy, not just because they were a household name, but because they stood for something the entire world believed in, because they were the greatest heroes the world had seen, because they were the fucking _Avengers and she had the sole responsibility of representing them to the public._


	2. Chapter 2

With ten minutes to spare, she had found her calm again. Sure, small doubts still wriggled around in the back of her mind, but she hadn’t been hand picked for this position for nothing.

She strode into the empty conference room, and started preparing for the meeting. Taking out flexible report covers, she placed them around the table in front of chairs. After that was done, she reached into her bag again. Even though this wasn’t going to be a long meeting, her southern hospitality wouldn’t let her come without bringing snacks and refreshments. It was just plain good manners. Plus, she wanted to make a good first impression. Seeing she didn’t have much time left, she quickly distributed the bottled sparkling water, then put a large box of cookies and a stack of napkins in the center of the table.

Just as she finished, a curvy red head strolled in. The woman was gorgeous, and completely deadly, according to her file. This was the famous Black Widow, this was Natasha Romanov.

“Wow, I’m the first one here. I’m so gonna rub this in Rogers’ face.” Her voice was husky, and her sly words were accompanied by a smirk.

Natasha glanced at the table setup before she spoke again.

“Is there a seating chart, or can I sit wherever?”

“Wherever you’d like Ms. Romanov.”

“Great,” she said as she smiled wider. She sauntered around the table, contemplating where to sit, as if her placement was important. Upon reaching that chair at the head of the table across from she stood, Natasha took a seat, really sinking in, a triumphant gleam shone in her eyes.

Before she could think whatever game Natasha was clearly playing, a couple of more people entered.

“Oh, sparkling water. Nice touch.” The comment was made by Scott Lang, aka Ant Man. He was an attractive man with an easy smile, but she nudged her purse out of sight all the same. Mr. Lang was known for using his pickpocketing skills to play pranks.

“Are those Sweeties from Cordelia’s?” The man’s gaze was on the box on the table. This was Sam Wilson, or Falcon.

“Yes, they are.” He looked up at her, his eyes bright and kind, and maybe a little tortured.

“I think I’m in love.” Sam reached for a napkin and cookie before taking a seat.

“With me or the cookies?” She laughed out.

Sam grinned wide, displaying dazzling white teeth as he looked her over in a playful way.

“Both.”

As Colonel James Rhodes strode in, Sam turned to Natasha, his cookie half gone.

“He’s not gonna like that, you know.” He lifted his eyebrows at her.

“Should have got here first.” She raised an eyebrow back at him.

“Weird. He’s usually like an hour early to these things.” Scott munched on the pink cookie, mildly concerned.

“He’ll turn up.” Natasha shrugged.

Next, a slender brunette and man with skin the color of blood ambled in, conversing animatedly in a Slavic language. Wanda Maximoff and the Vision sat down beside each other.

She glanced down at her phone, checking the time. It was time to start, and they were still missing two people.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a gravelly voice near her spoke in Russian. Swinging her head around, she found possibly the most menacing person she had ever come across, and she grew up in the projects. She had chin-length dark hair that hung like a curtain in front of his face, and a metal arm. Clearly, this was the Winter Soldier, formerly known as Bucky Barnes. As she swallowed down her momentary fear, she wondered if he had gained his memories back.

He had spoken to Natasha, and she responded back in Russian, laughing. He shrugged, and sat down.

Looking at the clock again, she became unsure whether or not to proceed. She was a stickler for time tables, and resented being late, however the leader of this group wasn’t there, and she didn’t want to start without him.

“Ok, Cap’s late now. Do we start worrying?” Scott asked the room as he shoveled a third cookie into his mouth.

“Rogers is a big boy. He can take care of himself.” Colonel Rhodes sipped his water.

However, she glanced at Natasha, who was second-in-command. Natasha looked back at her.

“We’ll wait for Captain Rogers, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” she said. Natasha’s words come out as more of a threat than request, and she wasn’t about to challenge her.

And thus they waited, the heroes chatting amongst themselves, while she fought the impulse to tap her foot. Five minutes had passed before the door swung open again.

“Sorry, sorry I’m late. Got held up by something.” The tall blond rushed in the room, his cheeks flushed slightly.

“Five minutes late, tsk tsk Stevie. Don’t tell me the ice made you slow.” The Winter Solider spoke low, a small smile playing across his face.

Captain Rogers threw him a sharp look before taking the nearest seat. He then turned to Natasha, whom he raised an eyebrow at. Natasha simply smirked and shrugged. He sighed before turning her.

“Again, sorry about that. Whenever you’re ready.” Steve inclined his head to her, giving her the stage.

Internally, she took a deep breath before speaking, and readied the words she practiced in the mirror a million times.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello, my name is Skye Solis and I am your new PR rep. Given the nature of your jobs and your frequent interactions with the public, I have been hired to give my full attention to you, so I will be here on a regular basis. In front of you are packets that you will find useful.”

Captain Rogers, Colonel Rhodes, and Sam Wilson immediately opened the report cover. The rest lazily eyed it with interest.

“I won’t waste your time by reading it to you cover to cover, but I will give you the general gist. The first page is just contact information for myself and the firm. I highly advise saving my phone number immediately. The reason for this is, if there is a situation that requires me, I need to know as soon as possible. The longer you wait to address it, the worse of a mess it becomes.”

Natasha had her phone out, tapping away, hopefully saving her contact info. However, if that wasn’t the case, Skye wasn’t about to call her out on it.

“The rest of the packet is just general guidelines and advice on how to handle the public. Please pay particular interest to page 4. The number one rule when dealing with news outlets and journalist outside of an official interview is to not say anything. Especially to Fox News or CNN. They’d love nothing more than to demonize you.”

The Winter Solider snorted and muttered something in Russian that made Natasha chuckle.

“Also, if you have social media accounts, I’d appreciate if you could read page 9. While I cannot tell you what you can and cannot post, please keep in mind there are literally millions of people reading what you said, which leaves millions to misinterpret and cause quite an uproar.”

“Ain’t that the truth. Tweeted about that damn dress, and the next thing I know, I have all these Team Black and Blue people threatening to kill me.” Scott shook his head.

Skye closed her eyes briefly, retaining herself from laughing before she continued.

“Anyways, that about covers it. If there’s something that the packet doesn’t address that you have questions, please feel free to ask. Any questions, thoughts, concerns?”

“Yeah kid, how old are you?” Scott raised his eyebrows at her.

“24, 25 in October.”

“Aren’t you a little young to be repping people like us?” Scott laughed.

Skye raised her chin, steeling her spine. He had struck a nerve in her. Nothing set her off more than people undermining her capability simply based off her age, gender, or race.

“Your leader is a genetically engineered super soldier from the _40’s_ ; you have two Soviet trained assassins, one that was raised in the Red Room and the other has a metal arm that’s been killing people for _70_ years; you have two people that use advanced technology to their advantage, with one being basically a one-man military arsenal; you have a woman who _literally_ calls herself a witch because her abilities appear magical; you have an android that can pass the Turing Test _and_ fly, and you Mr. Lang can shrink down to the size of an ant and even influence insects. Do you honestly think that someone my age holding this position is _really_ outside the realm of possibilities?”

Beside her, Steve had hand over his mouth, smothering laughter. Sam was grinning, shaking with silent laughter beside Scott, with Colonel Rhodes on Scott’s other side, shaking his head. Across from her, Natasha looked at Skye with what appeared to be a gleam of respect in her eyes. Both Wanda and the Vision chuckled, humor dancing in their eyes. Only the Winter Soldier didn’t laugh. He merely stared at Skye, intensely analyzing her. For what, she had no idea, but she didn’t dwell on his reaction to her for too long. She had remained cool for this long, she’d be damned if she let him break that.

“Fair enough, Skye. Can I call you Skye? I feel like after just insulting you, I can call you Skye.”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with, Mr. Lang.” Her tone was only the slightest bit dry.

And with that the meeting concluded. The heroes began filing out, some shaking her hand and wishing her a good day, others heading to their next appointment. The second to last to go was the Winter Soldier. He stopped beside Steve, murmuring to him in what Skye thought was French. Steve replied back in the same language, shaking his head. Irritation clouded the Winter Soldier’s face before he replaced it with an expressionless mask. Before he left, he turned to Skye.

“It was nice meeting you, Miss Solis.” His gaze bored into hers, and she wanted desperately to look away, but she knew that if she did she wouldn’t earn this man’s respect, much less trust, and earning the entire team’s trust was essential to her job. So, she held his gaze.

“Nice meeting you too, Mr. Barnes.”

He deliberately held out his left hand. Not hesitating or flinching one bit, she took it, shaking the cold metal hand. He stared at her a bit more before he let go of her hand and walked out the door.

Now all that remained was her and Steve Rogers.

“Well, it was nice to meet you Miss Solis, and welcome to the team.”

Steve also held out his hand. Skye took it, and as they shook hands she couldn’t help but notice how large and warm and calloused his hands were. She felt a fluttering in her stomach, that had nothing to do with nerves.

Upon taking this job, she knew it wouldn’t be easy, but now she started to think it might be difficult for different reason.


	4. Chapter 4

Within a week and a half, it became very obvious that the stylish, but highly uncomfortable to sleep on, settee in her office would not suffice. Out of the ten days she had worked with the Avengers, she slept in her office for half of them.

Perhaps it was Steve catching her slumped over her desk one too many times or maybe when he caught her passed out on the narrow divan, limbs strewn in awkward angles, but soon after her first day they went about converting the empty storage room beside her office into small, but serviceable living quarter.

However, before that was finished, her office was starting to look like she lived there. Which, she practically was.

There was a sleeping bag, pillow, and a pair of pajamas tucked neatly in the corner, and she had brought in a rolling clothes rack which she had stocked with extra clothes. She had dedicated an entire drawer in her desk to toiletry items. The drawer was crammed with deodorant, a toothbrush and toothpaste, contact lenses holder and solution, her extra pair of glasses, body spray, a brush, hair ties, a mirror, makeup wipes, a tube of mascara, a small eyeliner pencil, chap stick, and several pairs of extra underwear. She even had a pair of plain black flats and simple black heels under her desk, just in case.

It was four o’clock in the morning, and it had been clear hours ago she wasn’t going to make it home. Her contacts and shoes had been retired around midnight, but she didn’t take the time to remove her makeup. Knowing working beyond the point of exhaustion was useless, she took out the mirror and makeup wipes. As she dragged the damp cloth across her face, she thought dimly that she needed to another thing to her ‘overnight’ drawer; concealer.


	5. Chapter 5

Skye had just finished a phone interview with Al Jazeera, when there was a soft knock on her door.

She called from them the come in as she straightened paper on her desk, crossing off a thing on her to-do list.

“Good morning, Miss Solis.” Steve walked in, two steaming mugs carried easily in one hand. He looked a little too alert for it being seven in the morning, as if maybe he’d been up for hours already.

“Steve, you’ve seen me with bedhead. You can call me Skye.” She sighed. Skye had been there over a month, and Steve still had yet to call her anything but ‘Miss Solis.’ Most of the team had started call her Skye a while back, the only exception being Steve. Well, and Bucky, but he hardly ever talked to her any way.

Steve laughed before asking, “Are you busy?”

“Actually no. Just finished with the press junket for y’all’s exploits in Dubai.” Skye leaned back in her chair, relaxing for the first time in a week.

“Sorry about that.” Steve had the good manners to blush lightly and look reproachful.

“Don’t worry about me; it’s my job. Besides, in the end all parties conceded that they’d rather have a world to live in and that damages to the city was a small price to pay.” Skye shrugged.

“All the same,” Steve inclined his head toward her and set down a mug in front of her, “I brought you tea.”

Skye tilted her head in surprise. She had never told him she preferred tea to coffee, but she supposed it shouldn’t be all that shocking that he knew; Steve was extremely observant.

“Thank you.” She took the cup, blowing on the hot liquid before taking a cautious sip. He had put sugar in it, but it was missing the dash of honey she favored. She smiled. It seemed not even Steve Rogers was perfect.

“So,” she said setting down the mug, “any particular reason you’re here? Did you blow something else up? Uncover another government conspiracy? Did Bucky scare someone again?”

“Ha, no. Nothing like that. You’ve been here almost two months now, and I usually take time to at least to get to know the people who work here a little bit, but we’ve been so busy lately that I haven’t been able to talk to you about anything other than work. But there seems to be a bit of a lull, so here I am…” Steve trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck, looking a bit sheepish.

“Oh ok. Well, what do you want to know?” She folded her hands on the desk, leaving her body language open.

“Whatever.” Steve took a sip of his coffee.

“Ok. Um, I grew up in Houston, Third Ward actually…” Skye waited for usually came after that admission, however Steve just stared at her waiting for her to continue.

“Sorry, I usually stop there for people to flinch.”

“Why would I flinch?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Because I just said I grew up in the Third Ward of Houston. It’s not a nice place to grow up.”

“How so?”

“Uh well, it’s an extremely poor community, crime-ridden, and mostly minorities live there. If I wanted to be so crass, I’d say that it’s the ghetto.”

“But why don’t you want to call it that?” Steve stared at her.

“Because I lived there. Saw it firsthand, and knew the people there. To call it the ghetto, I would be demeaning the people there to an unfair degree.”

Steve nodded, and Skye saw that she had earned something from him, what is was she didn’t know.

“Anyway, born and raised in Houston. My dad bailed a couple of years after my brother was born. My mom worked three jobs to support us. I got good grades in high school, kept busy with extracurriculars a couple of jobs to help my mom out. Also I took college classes while in high school. Graduated top ten in my class, and with an associate degree. Got accepted into the PR program at UT, and with the help of some major financial aid and scholarships I moved to Austin. Worked my ass off in school, graduated in the top of my class, and got recruited by the biggest PR firm in the country. Moved out to California, worked my way up the ranks quickly then I worked under one of the best PR rep in the country. And now I’m here.”

Skye finished with gesturing her hand in front of her. Steve continued staring at her for a moment before he spoke.

“You realize you didn’t _actually_ tell me anything about yourself, right?” Skye smiled slightly, leaning forward to cup her cheek.

“Tell me, Steve, when you ‘get to know’ your employees, do you tell them anything about yourself? Do you offer personal details of yourself in return?”

Steve leaned back crossing his arm, his biceps flexing she notice alarmingly. Not because she was afraid of him but because she was of her reaction to him. He remained silent, giving her her answer.

“Whenever you’re ready to share, I will too.”

Steve opened to reply, but he was cut off by a text alert on his phone. He glanced down at it, let out a heavy sigh, and rolled his eyes. He stood up, taking his coffee with him, and turned to leave.

“I gotta go. This isn’t over…Skye…”

As the door shut firmly behind him, she fought a shiver that threatened up her spine.


	6. Chapter 6

It became like a game between them. Steve would pop up at random times, asking some personal question or what not, and she’d retort with an equally personal question of him.

Who was winning or how score was being kept was unknown to Skye, all she knew was she wasn’t going to be the first to crack. She had too many painful scars from the past to open up to someone only to not have them do the same for her.

At first, when the rest of the team heard the two of them, they were confused and bombarded them with questions, which neither of them were offering any answers. Eventually, it became so ingrained in the daily routine that they didn’t even notice anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

“What’s the Third Ward like?”

“What was Brooklyn like?”

 

“What’s your mother like?”

“Did your mother give you any keepsakes of your father?”

 

“Cats or dogs?”

“Boxers or briefs? Or boxer-briefs?”

 

“Democrat or Republican?”

“Do you want to start a base-wide debate that will doubtlessly end in bloodshed?”

 

“Why PR?”

“Why sign up for an experimental program that could have killed you?”

 

“Who was your first crush?”

“Who was your first kiss?”

 

“Who was your first boyfriend? Or girlfriend? Or romantic partner?”

“Who’d you lose your virginity to?”

 

“Have you ever been in love?”

“Have you?”

 

That one ended the game for a bit. No more questions came from him for a couple of days, then they went on a prolonged mission that had them out for the rest of the week. Then she was too busy handling the mess they made. It was two weeks before they talked on a personal level again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Her name was Peggy."

Skye looked up startled from her work. Steve hesitated in her doorway, his shoulders slightly slumped in a way she had never seen them before.

"I'm sorry?"

"Her name was Peggy," he repeated, his eyes downcast, "the woman I was in love with."

"Oh," was all she said. What else could she possibly say?

"She was the best woman I knew. Don't know what I would have did without her. We probably would've married if I hadn't crashed in the ice."

After a long silence, Skye curiosity got the best of her.

"What happened to her?"

"She co-founded and ran SHEILD, when it wasn't HYDRA. Got married, had kids. Saved the world more times than anyone can count. Normal stuff."

"Normal stuff?" She tilted her head.

"For Peggy."

"Sounds like one helluva woman."

Steve, who hadn't been looking at her the whole time, glanced up. He had a slight smile on his face and an unbearable sadness in his eyes.

"You have no idea."

He said no more after that, his eyes retaining the sadness, but becoming so far away. Skye wanted to know more, but she wasn't going to push him. She knew Steve admitting this much to her was painful for him. While what happened between him and Peggy happened over 70 years ago, to Steve it probably had seemed like yesterday, and there was nothing worse than something that would never be resolved.

Steve shifted his weight suddenly, now focused on the present. A flush crept up his cheeks. He turned to leave.

"I've never been in love." She blurted out. He stopped, looking back at her, waiting.

"I don't know wh-" That was a lie. She knew why; she had just never admitted it out loud. But he deserved it. Steve had just given her a sliver of his soul, it was only fair she did the same.

"I've never been in love because I've never found anyone worthy of it. I know that sounds vain and conceited, and like I'm too picky or have impossible standards, but I expect the best out of people. And I know that you shouldn't do that because everyone has bad days, but anytime I've come close to falling in love with someone, they show me the worst of themselves, and if they had been less greedy or selfish or hateful I could have reconciled with it. But they weren't, and I couldn't bring myself to love them."

Now it was her turn to reminisce of all the deception, double standards, and harsh words spit at her. Tears began to sting her eyes. Skye looked away.

"Maybe one day you will." His words soft and kind and hopeful.

"Yeah, maybe."

And as he left, she couldn't help but think that maybe that day had come to pass.


	9. Chapter 9

Skye opened her office door around 8 a.m. She left Avengers HQ at a reasonable time the night before and was actually able to stay the night in her apartment. She woke up feeling refreshed.

There were no windows in her office, so it was dark when she entered. Reaching to turn on the light, she jumped out of her skin when a voice spoke from inside.

"I have a problem."

She clutched her chest, her heart heaving painfully. In a chair in front of her desk was Bucky. He hadn't turned toward her, but there was no mistaking who it was.

"Jesus Christo me asustaste!"

He turned his head to her, the profile of his face showing his confusion.

"I don't know what that means."

"You fucking scared me! Why the hell are you sitting here in the dark?" She walked around her desk to sit down, her heart still pounding.

"I was waiting for you." His words were said simply as if the answer was obvious.

She went to ask why he didn't just wait until she was in like a normal fucking person, but she stopped herself. It would be thoughtless question, but one that was callous and a bit cruel. She decided to change directions.

"What problem?"

"I may have done something." His gaze bore into her. Thankfully, she was no longer uncomfortable under his unwavering stare.

"What this time," she said sighing. When it came to Bucky Barnes, or The Winter Soldier, the public was often jumpy, paranoid, and unforgiving.

"I may have stopped a robbery, and it may have been caught on video."

"What?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I said I may have-"

"No more hypotheticals, Bucky," she waved her hand, "tell me what happened."

He glared at her for a second for interrupting him.

"I was walking around town, when I saw some men in a convenient store wearing ski masks and holding semi automatic pistols. They had guns to the store owner's wife and kid. So I went in." Bucky shrugged.

"What happened after you went in?" Skye pressed.

"I disarmed them."

"How?" Skye growled.

"Easily."

Bucky didn't seem to understand the details of this were important. Skye took a breath, centering herself.

"When you disarmed these men, is it possible that when people view the video they could say your attack was vicious or unnecessarily aggressive?"

"No."

"When I say people, I mean people don't have special combat training."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

Skye pressed her fingers to her temples. She would have to see the video for herself to determine what kind of week she would have. She hoped very fervently that Bucky hadn't been too violent, and this would give him positive press. Heavens knew he needed it, even if he didn't think so.

"Ok. I'll handle it. And please, please,  _please_ don't talk to anybody without me."

He nodded at her, while she stood up heading towards her min-fridge to grab a water bottle. When she sat back down, she was surprised to see that Bucky was still there.

"Was there anything else?" Skye prayed their wasn't.

He continued staring at her, analyzing her. He was always doing that, but never revealed what he saw. At least, not to her.

"Do you dance a lot?"

"What?" His question reeled her back.

"You move like a dancer."

He said no more, not giving her any sort of explanation. Skye rubbed the back of her neck.

"Um yeah, when I have time."

"You received training?"

"What? No. I grew up dancing, I mean I'm Mexican," she laughed.

"What does being Mexican have to do with anything?" He asked very seriously.

"Dancing is a big part of Latin culture. I been dancing since I could walk."

"Do you like it?" Something had changed in him. It was subtle though, so Skye didn't know what it was.

"Yes. I love it. And I'm an excellent dancer." She smiled cheekily at him.

Suddenly, Bucky's head dropped, his brows furrowed.

"I used to dance..."

Skye's smile fell from her face. She was so silent she could hear her own heartbeat.

"I used to go every weekend. I loved it. I was the best in all of Brooklyn..." his words were hollow, like an echo from the past. Skye didn't say a word, and neither did he for a while.

"I don't remember how to anymore." He looked back at her, his eyes desperate and longing, and her heart broke for this man who had been beaten and broken and stripped of everything even his name.

He stood up, and without another word, strode out her office, leaving her feeling completely useless because she couldn't help him where it truly mattered.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching it up a bit with Steve's POV. Hope y'all like it.

Steve found Bucky throwing knives at a dummy with such ferocity, the blades had sunk almost to the hilt. Skye had called him and told there was something wrong with Bucky, however she didn't elaborate on what is was. Given the murderous look on his face, it was something very bad. Whenever Bucky got like this it, it usually had something to do with what HYDRA did to him. How Skye could have triggered something like this, Steve didn't know.

He leaned against the door jam, careful to ensure his body language wasn't defensive in the slightest.

"Buck," Steve said softly,"what's wrong?" Bucky paused for a moment before throwing a knife, it sinking deep in the dummy's eye socket. His fist clenched by his sides.

"She didn't tell you." Bucky spit out the words. He hadn't turned around, but Steve could clearly see the tension all through his body.

"No," Steve shook his head, "Guess she thought it wasn't her place."

"How thoughtful of her." He bit out.

"Buck," he warned. Bucky's anger wasn't at Skye; it was unfair of him to be hostile towards her. She was just trying to help, and Bucky knew that.

Which is why Bucky's anger deflated after that. His shoulders slumped, and he turned around slowly. Steve knew this look, and his heart broke. This was Bucky at his lowest; when he was struggling to come to terms with what happened to him; when he could barely take the pain. This was Bucky breaking.

Steve came to him then, reaching out to take his arm. Squeezing, "What happened?"

Bucky looked at him, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

"She made me remember something."

"What?"

"Living in Brooklyn. Dancing every weekend. Dragging your punk ass along with me so you would get out of your house. But mostly dancing."

Steve nodded. Bucky had loved to dance, and boy had he been good at it. Bucky had been the self-proclaimed best dancer in all of Brooklyn, and it didn't help his ego that he was right. Bucky had never lacked a partner, girls lined up for the chance to be taken out for by him even just a night since they were fifteen.

"I don't know how to anymore." Bucky's words jerked Steve back to the present.

"They took that from me. Like they took everything else!" Bucky jerked out of Steve's grip, going towards the nearest wall.

"THOSE BASTARDS TOOK EVERYTHING! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT! NOTHING!" Bucky punched the wall with his metal arm, the concrete creaking.

"Nothing," he sobbed, bringing both his fist over his head on the wall, leaning into it as he cried. This was Bucky broken.

Steve didn't go to him this time, knowing it would be unwelcome. Bucky hated people seeing him like this, even Steve, so Steve walked out of the room to give him privacy.

Before he left completely, he turned to him. Bucky, his best friend in the world, the one person who knew him better than anyone, and the one person who he couldn't quite save.

"That's not true. You still have me, Buck."


	11. Chapter 11

Most of the time after Steve left Bucky like that, he felt helpless. Useless. Hopeless.

Not this time.

There was a reason Skye had triggered those memories in Bucky. She moved like a dancer, her movements fluid and flexible even in the most mundane and functional of tasks. Even when she walked, her limbs were loose and her hip swayed more than normal. Steve wasn't surprised Bucky had noticed. It was normal of him to observe people, analyzing the level of a threat they posed.

Steve marched through the base not stopping for anybody. He was on a mission. Bucky need help, and Steve finally knew how to. Or rather who could.

Steve still remembers that night clearly. Not that he'd have any difficulty remembering anything, but this particular memory always left him hot around the collar.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear this is the memory mentioned in the last chapter.

They hadn't done anything. Not this time.

Steve had been out with Tony, the two of them catching up, talking about everything from the trouble he was having in the lab to Pepper latest success to the operations at HQ, when somebody decided to shoot at them. They hadn't been hurt, but there had been civilian injuries and one casualty.

Steve stayed behind to help the people who had been hit while Tony flew to catch the shooter. Unfortunately the man had escaped in the chaos that was New York City on a Saturday night. Law enforcement and paramedic had arrived by the time Tony came back empty handed, the media not far behind them.

Lights flashed all around and microphones were shoved in their faces, voices demanding answers. Tony was about to say something, probably something smartassey and not at all smart, but Steve cut him off, dragging him away from the press.

"We need to get back to the tower. Now."

They rushed to Tony's car, shoving themselves inside quickly. As Tony tried to drive through the traffic and crowds, Steve pulled out his phone, going into his favorites. Pressing a contact, he held the phone up to his ear as it rang.

"Who on Earth are you calling at a time like this?"

"Skye."

"Who?"

"Skye Solis. Our PR rep. She needs to know."

Tony murmured, "Skye Solis, Skye Solis," under his breath, trying to remember the name.

"Hello?" Skye yelled. There was a ton of background noise on her end. It was loud music, Steve realized, full of horn blares and...bongos?

"Hey Skye, we have a situation."

"What? I can't hear you. Hold on?" Steve waited, listening to the music on her end, realizing whoever was singing, was singing in Spanish. It almost sounded like mambo music he used to hear in the parts of town heavily populated by Cubans.

"Where is she? I've been looking for a good salsa club." Tony danced slightly to the music coming from his phone.

"Hello, Steve?" The background volume had dulled considerably.

"Hey, we have a problem. Where are you? Are you at the base?"

"No. I'm in New York City. What's wrong?"

"Can you meet us at Avengers Tower?"

"Yeah but-"

"Great. Meet us at the penthouse." He glanced over at Tony. "Are my codes the same?"

"Yep."

"Even my password?"

"Uh huh." Steve sighed.

"Use my code in the elevator. Its 1776 and the password is 'America fuck yeah." Steve's tone was flat.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I didn't pick them. Be there as soon as possible."

"I will but Steve-" "See you in a little bit." He hung up.

"You really need to change my access codes."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memory continued...

The elevator took them all the way to the top of Avenger Tower where Tony lived when he was in New York. It dinged open, they were immediately harassed by shrill female voices.

"What's going on!" The question was yelled at them by both Pepper and Skye.

"Oh, we just got shot at. The usual."

"WHAT?" Pepper flailed, reaching out towards Tony, presumably to hit him, since he took a step back.

"Steve," Skye's low voice cut through the noises coming from Pepper, "what happened." Her gaze was intense on him. Steve looked at her, the first time since entering and was startled to see she looked different.

Her hair, that she usually wore up at the base, was down in gentle, alluring waves. She had more makeup on than usual, her caramel eyes smoky and mesmerizing, and her lips painted a deep seductive red. Then there was what she wore. She was in a two-piece scarlet dress. The top was long sleeved with a scoop neck, the bottom of it just covering her upper abdomen, where on her side a tattoo could be seen. The bottom half was a high-waisted matching pencil skirt with a slit up to her mid thigh that hugged her every curve. The black heels she wore were at least four inches tall, and made her legs look long and powerful.

Steve felt himself flush from the tips of his toes all the way to the top of his head. He knew Skye was pretty, had seen that since day one and had noticed it everyday since, even felt attracted to her. But he had never seen her look so damn  _sexy_. And heaven help him, he was in over his head.

"Steve," Skye repeated, more growling than saying his name.

Steve, taking Skye by the arm, moved to the other side of the penthouse, moving away from Tony and Pepper's squabbling.

"Tony and I were having dinner when someone shot at us."

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Her hand reached to touch him, but she refrained herself from doing so, opting to search his body with her eyes instead. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We both are. But Skye, people got hurt. Someone died."

"What?" Her eyes widened. "Who?"

"I don't know." Steve shook his head. "We had to leave before we could find out."

Skye nodded. "Ok."

She turned from him, and started pacing.

"There are a couple of things I can do from here, but I need to get back to HQ asap. God, this isn't going to be pretty. That poor soul."

"I have a quinjet. We can be back in an hour."

"Alright. I just need to make a call first."

"I'll get it ready."

He went back to the elevator, down to the flight deck where he left the ship. After he was finished prepping it he went back up to the penthouse.

Skye was still on the phone.

"Yeah, I know. I was looking forward to spending all weekend with y'all, but this is too bad for me to ignore until Monday. I'm sorry... I understand you're concerned. How about this? When I'm done handling this, you can lecture me to your heart's content about how I work too much. I won't even argue or talk back. Promise...Tell Malik I'm sorry. Y'all have fun...I gotta go. Bye, Daesha." She hung up, turning to him.

"Ready whenever you are."

They went to leave, Tony and Pepper in the same place they'd left them, only this time they were hugging.

"You leaving, Steve?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, she's got to get back to the base to take care of all this." He nodded his head toward Skye.

"Ok. You kids have fun." Tony smiled cheekily, eyeing Skye's dress then looking back at Steve with a knowing look in his eye. Steve shot him a glare.

"Ms. Potts, Mr. Stark, when I'm finished handling this current situation, I'd like to discuss hiring some people to help with the Avengers PR."

"Sure thing, Skye," Pepper nodded to her.

They went down a couple floors, and as they walked to the quinjet, Skye in front of him, he caught a whiff of her perfume. It was light and sweet, and put Steve on edge.

It was gonna be a long flight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memory part III

In fifteen minutes, she had made a call to the NYPD to find out the victim's name and details, received an update on where the investigation was, and had put official statements on all social media platforms.

Her work ethic was incredible, and Steve couldn't help but admire it.

Skye relaxed in her chair for the first time, sighing.

"Done everything that needing doing immediately. I'll answer emails and set up interviews when we get back." She leaned back in the chair, closing her eyes.

"By the way, next time don't hang up on me like that. It was rude. Pepper and I were going mad with worry waiting for y'all."

"I'm sorry about that. Its just that that wasn't something I wanted to say over the phone. How long were you waiting?"

"20 minutes."

"Really?" She had arrived at Avengers Tower like five minutes after he had called her. "Where were you?"

"Like three blocks away at a club."

"At a club?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. I was out dancing with my friends. When I was in college, I went dancing every weekend. Now, I rarely do. Last time I went was around six months ago. Missed it."

"You like dancing?" He shifted in his seat. Steve could imagine her dancing to the music he heard from their call earlier, her stepping in beat with the drums, shaking her hips, her skirt riding up ever so slightly.

"Oh yeah. Está en mi sangre." Steve had no idea what that meant, but it sounded good coming from her mouth.

"That's how my mom and dad met. So, when I was born they taught me. I know all the 'Latin' dance, how to two-step, even know how to swing dance."

"Really?" Steve's heart thumped erratically in his chest. He didn't know exactly why, so he became annoyed by his reaction.

"Yep. My great grandparents taught me that though. When I was little, they were still spritely enough to teach me. Used to love going over to their house and listen to those records. Did you go dancing, you know, back in the 40's?"

"Well, that depends on your definition of dancing."

"What do you mean?" Skye looked at him, sitting up in her chair.

"I  _went_ to plenty of dance halls. Never really got around to dancing though."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Didn't know how to dance. Still don't." Steve shrugged.

"That's a shame, Steve, a damn shame. Dancing is magic." Skye sighed.

Steve gave her a sharp look. "Bucky used to say that."

"Well, Bucky's right. Maybe one day, when we're not dealing with mess after mess, I'll teach ya. See what you've been missing."

"Yeah, maybe." He gulped.

It had been a very long time since he wanted something so much.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand back to the present.

Steve knocked on Skye's door.

"Come in." Her voice called out.

"Hey," Steve said as he opened her door.

"Oh hey. Did you talk to him? Is he ok?" Skye asked rapidly, her brow furrowed in concern.

"Yeah, I talked to him..."

"He's not ok, is he?"

Steve shook his head. Skye sighed so heavily, as if Bucky's problems weighed on her soul.

"I'm sorry. Maybe if I had handled it better this wouldn't have happened-"

"No," Steve shook his head again, "it's not your fault."

"Still, I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do." Skye looked down at her desk, genuine sadness in her posture.

"Actually, that's what I'm here for..."

"What'd you mean?"

"I wanted to ask you a favor." Steve put his hands on his hips, his thumbs toying with his belt loops. He didn't miss Skye's eyes following the movement before she snapped her gaze back up to his eyes.

"Anything." Steve knew rationally, she was talking about helping Bucky. It was obvious since they were just talking about him. But there was something in her eyes that maybe she meant more than just that.

_Focus, Steve. Remember who and what this is for._

"Will you teach Bucky how to dance again?" 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.unique-vintage.com/unique-vintage-1940s-black-floral-may-scallop-swing-day-dress.html?ir_clickid=2YBwlEydMXtS0KDyV1WYWTxrUkS28JR4Nxt11s0&ir_cid=834&ir_affid=39177&utm_campaign=PRODUCT_CATALOG&utm_medium=Vintage+Dancer&utm_source=ImpactRadius
> 
> Here's a link to the dress Skye wears, if you want a visual.

Steve glanced at his watch nervously. She was running a little late, which wasn't like her.

Skye had said to pick a time and place, get Bucky there, and she'd take care of the rest. He completely trusted her, she proving herself more than capable a long time ago, but he still couldn't help the anxiousness rising up in him

"What are we doing here, Steve?" Bucky's irritation had begun a couple minutes ago, him just now voicing it.

"I told you, training."

"Training, my ass." Bucky muttered under his breath.

Steve grimaced. He absolutely knew it was a flimsy and lame excuse, but unfortunately he didn't have a better one.

"So, what  _exactly_ are we waiting for." Bucky raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh," he opened his mouth, nothing else coming, because dammit he had nothing. But then his prayers were answered. Sharp, sure clacks sounded down the hallway. Eventually, she came into view.

"That." He nodded his head towards the doorway where Skye was entering with a record player and a canvas bag on her shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late, y'all. The interns were having a meltdown." She set down the record player and bag on a table, plugging it in to a wall socket there. Then she spun on her heels to face them.

She looked like a vision straight from his past.

Or a fantasy.

She was wearing a dress made to swing in. It was black with tiny pink flowers all over that looked smooth to the touch, a matching pink sash tied at her waist. The top of her dress hugged her until her waist, where it fanned out to a full, loose skirt. Her ebony hair was curled in what they called 'pinup' hair now, but Steve had just called hair back when it was the go-to hairstyle. She had lined her eyes in cat eye style, making them look hooded and sultry. Her lips were a bright crimson, curving into a mischievous grin.

"You ready?" She asked Bucky.

"For what? What's going on?" Bucky head swung back and forth between her and Steve, confusion evident.

"Why Bucky Barnes, I'm here to show you a good time." Skye inflected her voice with a perfect southern belle accent, laughing, holding a hand out to him.

Bucky hesitated, looking back at Steve, apprehension, and maybe a little fear, in his eyes. Steve nodded at him, trying to encourage and reassure him. Bucky turned back to Skye, stepping forward, taking her offered hand slowly. Once he lightly place his in hers, she gripped it, pulling him closer.

Steve felt a pang in his chest, something that felt kinda awful and not all that rational. However, it went away when he saw she took Bucky to the table.

Skye pulled out records from her bag.

"Do you know who you liked? I got all the major singers and bands, even got a couple compilation records." She shuffled through them, showing him each one.

"No, I don't." Bucky shook his head.

"That's fine. We can just play this one." She pulled out a pink record cover, the words  _The Best of the Big Bands_ printed boldly on it. She put it on, music filling the room. Steve leaned against the wall, relaxing, feeling a bit nostalgic.

"Sargent Barnes, may I have this dance?"

They had moved away from the table, standing a couple feet apart. Skye held out her hand to him again.

"Thought you'd never ask." Bucky smiled slowly, his eyes lighting up as if something were awakening in him. He took her hand.

A knot formed in the pit of Steve's stomach.


	17. Chapter 17

"Mirror my feet." Skye said to Bucky.

The song was slower, so she moved to its lazy beat, showing Bucky the basic steps, the same ones Buck tried to teach him so long ago. Bucky only hesitated a moment before he staring moving to the beat with her. He fumbled a few times, and Skye murmured encouragement and helpful tips.

"You're supposed to be closer, aren't ya?" Bucky asked unsure.

"Technically, yes. But I'll only get as close as you want."

The knot twisted as Bucky moved in closer. There was still too much room for it to be normal, but Steve disliked it all the same.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of it." Bucky smiled wide, happiness shining unabashedly through his face. Steve immediately felt guilty. It wasn't about him at all. He needed to get a grip and remember that.

"Yes, you sure are."

The song changed, to something much faster and lively and familiar.

Bucky gasped.

"I remember this one!"

He yanked Skye flush against him, his right hand tightening in hers, his left snaking around to grip her hip.

And just like that James "Bucky" Barnes was back.

The two of them swung around the room, twirling so fast, Skye's skirts swishing back and forth. Bucky's smile was enormous. Steve hadn't seen Bucky smile that big since he shipped out.

"You were right" Bucky said to Skye.

"About what?"

"You are an excellent dancer. But let's see what you can really do." Bucky grinned wickedly at her. Steve noticed Skye slight misstep. And as Bucky swung Skye into the air, flipping her over and around his back, Skye shrieking with delight, the knot in Steve's stomach exploded.

Steve knew that smile. That was the smile all the women in Brooklyn melted under, the smile that made them love him so much, the smile that had them practically beating down his door. That was the smile that had singlehandedly gotten him laid since they were fifteen.

A flush crept up Steve's neck, and not a good one. It had been over seventy five years since he had seen that smile, and the world was different, he was different,  _Bucky_ was different. And yet nothing had changed.


	18. Chapter 18

"You could have warned me, you dick!" Skye laughed. The song changed again, this one slower.

"Where's the fun in that?" Bucky changed the pace, not doing as much fancy footwork, the overall tone of their dance becoming more intimate. Steve swallowed down something like bile.

"You could have hurt me." Skye said seriously.

Bucky squeezed her hip with metal hand.

"Not really."

"Fine.  _I_ could have hurt myself." Her tone was dry.

"Not likely. You're too good for that." Bucky smiled down at her.

"Whatever. Just warn me next time." Skye said grumpily.

"You got it, doll."

"Doll?" She raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"You're as pretty as one." Bucky waggled his eyebrows.

Skye barked out a laugh. "Get outta here with that bullshit, Barnes. I came here to dance, not for pillow talk. Now, Mr. Best-in-all-of-Brooklyn, are you gonna put your money where your mouth is or not?"

"Well, when you put it like that."

And they danced and danced and danced.

And Steve slipped out without saying anything, not being able to bear watching them together any longer.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Steve, because apparently he was a masochist, came back hours later to see if they were still at.

Bucky was sitting on the table, humming contently with the music, going through Skye's records. Skye was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Skye?"

"She left. Got tired. Left these here for me, like the angel she is. You remember Doris Day? Man, I used to love her." Bucky babbled.

"Yeah, I remember." Steve nodded, looking down at the ground. He wasn't angry anymore. Merely resigned. This wasn't the first time he had lost a girl he was interested in to Bucky. Not that he ever blamed him. Bucky never intentionally did it, he was always only himself, and women liked that more.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bucky's tone changed from excitement to concern.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. You're moping, Steve."

"It's nothing, Buck."

"Look at my face, and lie to me."

Steve continued looking down.

"Steeeeeve." Bucky warned, jumping down from the table, taking a step towards him.

Steve looked up, knowing resistance was futile.

"Nothing's wrong." Steve said quite convincingly.

"You got that look on your face." Bucky frowned.

"What look?"

"That look you get when they disappointed you. That look you used to give-what was her name-...Susie Ryan."

Steve remembered Susie Ryan. She was the first girl Steve had  _really_ liked. She was smart, funny, shorter than him, and best of all, she seemed to like him back. He was wrong about that.

"I know you remember her. She used to go to the diner with us after school. You were real sweet on her. Bought her a glass of lemonade everyday. And boy, did she like you. Your house always smelled like a bakery because of her. Then one day you just shut her out. Looked at her like you're looking at me. Poor girl didn't know what she did wrong. Ended up dating Bobby White, that fucking prick. What happened? Why'd you push her away?"

"Because she didn't like me, Bucky."

"Uh, yes she did." Bucky retorted.

"No, she didn't, _Buck_." Steve shot back.

"Yes, she did,  _Stevie._ " Bucky put his hands on his hips.

"I'm telling you, she didn't." Steve crossed his arms.

"And I'm telling you  _she_.  _Did._ " Bucky poked Steve chest hard.

"No she didn't," Steve smacked his hand away, "she liked you!"

Bucky went still.

"What," Bucky breathed, "No she didn't." He shook his head.

"Yes, she did." Steve clenched his jaw.

"Why'd you think that?"

"I saw you two together." He bit out the words.

"What are you talking about?" Bucky demanded.

"The two of you! Dancing alone in your room when no one was home!"

"What? I never-oh." Realization dawned on Bucky's face.

"Yeah." Steve's tone like ice.

"Steve," Bucky murmured reaching out to him, "YOU FUCKING MORON!" Bucky slapped him soundly on the back of his head.

"Hey!"

"We were dancing so she could learn, so she could ask you out, because heaven fucking knows you weren't about to make a move any time soon! God, you're such a fucking idiot!"

"I-what?" Steve was at a loss of words.

"Yeah. Ya fucked up, Steve. You missed your window." Bucky shook his head.

"Well, it doesn't really matter now, does it?" Steve looked back at the ground.

"You're right. Not anymore. But your about to miss another window if you don't pull your head out of your ass."

Steve's head snapped up.

"Yeah, you know what I'm talking about. She's a nice girl, Steve. What're you waiting for?"


	20. Chapter 20

After her and Bucky's 'lesson,' it seemed like everytime he felt he was losing himself or the HYDRA flashbacks crept a little too close, he would pluck her out of her office or wherever she was, her records in tow, and they'd go to an empty room and dance. No talking, just dancing. And they'd dance until he felt like himself again. He'd murmur a quiet, grateful 'thank you,' and she'd be on her way.

However, while she had no problem helping him stay grounded, her seemed to pick the most inappropriate times. When she was in the break room chatting with somebody; when she was giving direction to her fleet of interns; when she was doing a goddamn interview with CNN. Thankfully, he knew what was important enough not to interrupt. He would wait impatiently, growling every so often, twitching with barely contain emotions. But if it wasn't important, she didn't even get the chance to say bye.

It happened frequently, no surprise there. HYDRA had done some serious damage to the poor man.

It happened so frequently, it didn't take long for everyone to notice. Soon, rumors were flying and snide comments were made in her presence. Bucky said nothing, and neither did she, no matter how much she wanted to punch Scott in the face. As Bucky so succinctly put, it wasn't any of their fucking business.

One day, Natasha caught them. Bucky didn't see, too carried away in trying to hold on to who he was. But Skye did. Natasha and her eyes met, and the red head nodded to her.

After that, no one said a goddamn thing. 


	21. Chapter 21

Skye came out of the bathroom of her living quarter, towel drying her hair. It was six in the morning. Nobody would be in the office for a couple of hours, so she put some sweatpants and a soft shirt. She padded barefoot into her office, looking forward to a couple hours of-hopefully-uninterrupted work.

Those hopes were dashed when she walked in. Not that she minded.

Steve was sitting at her desk, tapping around on a pad. He looked up startled.

"Skye! I thought you went home last night."

"I did," Skye said slowly, " but I had to come back at 2 for an interview with Newsroom Tokyo. Why are you here...?"

"Um, well, I'm sorta...hiding..." Steve blushed, grimacing a bit.

"Hiding? You don't seem like the sort to run away from anything." Skye laughed.

"You're right," Steve sighed heavily, "I'm not. I'll leave." Steve started to stand.

"Nah, it's fine. You can stay. I was just wondering why."

Steve plopped back down, running a hand over his face. "I don't know, it just that someone always need something from me. I can barely walk out my door in the morning without someone bombarding me. I just want to enjoy my coffee." He looked up at her, slight desperation in his eyes.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay here. But do you really think they won't find you here?" Skye tilted her head at him.

"No, I know they will. But I was in a pinch. Natasha found my last hiding spot."

"Where was that?"

"Accounting."

Skye was thrown into a fit of laughter.

"That's a good one."

"Not a good enough one." Steve pouted.

Skye sat down in her chair, tucking her cheek in her hand, looking at him, still laughing.

"Well, I'd say you got three hours at most before anyone finds you." Skye smiled at him.

Steve gave her a crooked one back. It was sarcastic and a bit boyish, and Skye was in trouble.

"That's awfully optimistic of you. I give it one."


	22. Chapter 22

They sat, not talking, music from her computer playing. Skye had asked him if he minded, he shaking his head, saying it didn't matter, that this wasn't his office.

So, she shuffled her music, not in the mood for anything particular. So far, it had been relatively sedate, mostly Alabama Shakes, Adele, and Ed Sheeran. She was surprised something more...risqué hadn't come on, but she was keeping an eye on it just in case.

She didn't do a very good job of it though, when she was flipping through the interns' reports, and Ginuwine's Pony came on.

"Oh, this my hoe jam!" She blurted out, a reflex of hers when this song came on.

Steve's head snapped up.

"Hoe... jam?"

Skye went beet red from her head to her toes.

"Its-its just a song that I like." Skye tucked her hair behind her ear, her heart skipping.

She desperately wanted to change it, but this was her fucking  _song_ , and she couldn't bring herself to do it. Besides, if Steve hadn't been here, nothing would have stopped her from listening to it, and dammit it was the principle of the matter! So, Skye left it on, damn the consequences.

She went back to reading the reports, the song's intro coming to a close. She sang along softly.

"I'm just a bachelor...I'm looking for a partner...someone who knows how to ride...without even falling off."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Steve slowly look back up at her.

She shuffled through the papers, looking for something that was missing, missing a couple of lines of the song before falling back in with it when she remembered what she needed was in her filing cabinets.

"Girl when I break you off...I promise that you won't want to get off..." She stood up, heading to the cabinet.

She tried, she really did, but she couldn't help dancing her way to the cabinet, rolling her hips along with song. Ginuwine had a hold on her, and he wasn't about to let her go.

"If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony. My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it."

She reached the cabinet, opening it, still gyrating her hips. She wasn't going full Channing Tatum on the song or anything, but she was no slouch in the grinding department.

The chorus ended, and she found what she was looking for, and she danced back to her seat. She shot a quick glance at Steve. His entire face was pink, and he wouldn't meet her eyes.

The second verse kicked in, and Skye stopped singing, concentrating on what she just retrieved.

Ginuwine sang the last line of the second verse, and Skye grimaced.

"Jesus, I forget sometimes how dirty this song is."

Taking mercy on, not only Steve, but herself also, she changed the song. Her shuffle playlist also had mercy apparently, since Adele's 'Hello' came on.

Nothing was said between the two of them while Adele crooned about her past regrets.

The atmosphere was awkward, and dare she say, charged. Probably not. She had an overactive imagination sometimes.

Adele finished wailing her sorrows, and the song that played next had Skye reaching to turn it off. If Pony was her hoe jam, she didn't even know what to call Often by the Weeknd.

"What's a hoe jam?"

Skye sputtered for a good 30 seconds, making incoherent noises, before she gathered herself.

"Just-just a song."

"Don't make me ask someone else. Please." Steve pleaded lightly, and who was she to deny this beautiful, unspoiled man. Who wasn't gonna be so unspoiled after this.

Skye sighed. "It's a song that brings out your inner hoe."

Steve looked at her blankly.

"Your inner whore, slut, whatever."

Still nothing.

"Its a song that makes you wanna ride a d-makes you want to be...sexually active." Skye ran a hand through her hair. Jesus, why'd she do this to herself.

"And...that's the one song, that make you wanna...you know..."

"Yeah! Yeah, sure." She lied with such ferocity and believability that she knew deep down in her bones she was going straight to hell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not acquainted with the song Pony, give it a listen to really understand this ridiculous scene of mine. And if you don't know Often by the Weeknd, listen to it, and see why I couldn't bring myself to go there...yet..


	23. Chapter 23

Steve emerged from Skye's office an hour later after receiving a text from Natasha that read, _Whenever you feel like joining us, Rogers_

So he left, rather reluctantly. After the whole 'hoe jam' business, they had fallen into more licit conversation. It flowed easy between them, as it usually did, them laughing often.

The high color in her cheeks never left Skye's face though, and he was fairly certain his flush lingered also.

But this wasn't the time to reflected on Skye's words about how that song made her feel, and definitely not how she _moved_ to it. Not as he walked to a meeting with the others.

Thankfully, he wasn't running this one, so all eyes wouldn't be on him. However, Natasha was, and Steve wasn't sure that was better. Sometimes it was so fucking irritating being around trained assassins all the damn time.

He reached the conference room, not late by any means, but Natasha gave him a scolding look al the same. Steve shrugged at her.

He went to the side table, grabbing a bagel, before sitting.

"Morning, Cap." Sam said lighthearted.

"Morning." Steve replied back.

Steve ate his bagel, watching the rest of the team file in.

He found himself humming.

And from the choking sounds coming from Sam, he was also familiar with that pony song. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set some time after the last chapter, to avoid any confusion.

"Alright before we get started with official business, I got something for all y'all."

They all looked at Skye, and the specially delivered box in her hands, in confusion.

"It's that time of year, and mom goes crazy, so Merry Christmas." She pulled out several neatly wrapped packages of tamales.

"Oh my God, tamales!" Scott exclaimed, bouncing in his chair.

"Love tamales." Sam clenched his fist in the air, grinning.

She passed them out, making sure to give everyone their own. Her mother had labeled them very carefully, even put little notes in them. She shuddered to think what they said.

She gave Sam his last. It was bulkier than the others, and more care was put into its packaging.

"These are yours."

"Why is Sam so special?" Natasha's voice drawled, and eyebrow quirked.

Skye laughed. "My mom has a huge crush on him." She turned to Sam. "She has told me in no uncertain terms, that I am to make you her son-in-law. She thinks if she makes you her special tamales, that'll be a nudge in the right direction."

"Well, if they taste as good as they smell, I might marry  _her._ " Sam chuckled.

"I'll be sure to pass on the message. Gotta make sure she's sitting first; don't want her to fall."

Everyone laughed, the holiday good-cheer effected them all.

"Ok. Now business. The city of New York is putting on a holiday gala. And while Stark Industries has donated a lot to help promote a more positive relationship between the city and the Avengers, this will definitely help in mending the rift. Now, I don't expect all of y'all to come, especially since its during the holidays, and y'all more than deserve a break. With the being said,  _all_ native New Yorkers are required to attend. So, Steve, Bucky, Sam, ya gotta go. No arguments. Natasha, you have to go too, since you were part of the battle. Everyone else, its up to you."

"You'd think they'd appreciate being saved from an alien invasion." Natasha sighed.

"Hey, I'm thankful and all. Don't particularly like the idea of being subjugated, but you know how people are. They tend to miss the big picture." Skye held up her hands in deference.

"Do I have to wear a tux?" Bucky frowned.

"Yes, I'm afraid. It's black-tie, so you have to dress nice."

"Aaaaaand if any of you need help finding something stylish, which I know you will, you can come to me." Tony Stark sauntered in, making big gestures with his arms.

"You're late, Mr. Stark." Skye deadpanned at him.

"Am I," Tony looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "Didn't notice." He looked back at the Avengers, smiling.

Skye clenched her jaw. It was on her bucket list to punch her boss's boyfriend in the face just once.

"These are for you and Ms. Potts." She handed him some tamales.

"Oh tamales! Thank you." Tony sat down in the chair beside Skye. The one at the head of the table. The one that was hers. Her fist itched

"Seriously though, I'll will be personally picking out some of your outfits. Bucky, Sam, I got you. Natasha, wouldn't even dream about it. Steve," Tony turned to him, Steve giving him a look that Skye wouldn't what to cross, "it'd be a pleasure if you'd let me."

"We'll see." Steve said very seriously, warning the dark haired man. Tony nodded.

"As for the rest of you, if you're going, you'll consult with me before making any decision. Can't have any of you embarrassing me."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"As for you, Miss Solis, I have the perfect dress in mind."

"No, thank you, Mr. Stark." She said quickly.

"You're going?" Steve asked.

"Yes. Its," she cut a look at Tony, "mandatory."

"Anyway," Tony waving his hand between the two of them, "are you sure? It'll flatter you."

"No, thank you."

"It's Oscar de la Renta." Tony titled his head, cajoling her.

She paused. Damn him.

"What...what does it look like...?"


	25. Chapter 25

"Bucky, I need your help."

"Hm?" Bucky looked up from the apple he was carving. "With what?"

"Well, you know the gala is in a week.." Steve shifted.

"Yeah..." Bucky bit into a crisp slice.

"And well Tony said it was gonna be a real fancy affair..." Steve stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Mmhmm..." Bucky knew where this was going. Steve could see it in the sparkle of his eyes. And he wasn't going to help him, the fucking jerk.

"There's gonna be dancing." Steve bit out.

"Is there?" Bucky went back to his apple, unconcerned.

"Yes," Steve growled, "and I was wondering if you'd-"

"Wondering if I'd what?" Bucky interrupted.

"If you'd let me finish."

Bucky just raised his eyebrows. "Well..finish."

"I'm getting there."

"Another 75 years are gonna pass before you do."

"Bucky, shut the fuck up, and teach me how to dance!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.oscardelarenta.com/ready-to-wear/dresses/deep-v-neck-silk-faille-dress  
> Skye's dress, but floor-length
> 
> I put Natasha in the dress Salma Hayek wore to the 2003 Golden Globes, but black.
> 
> http://shop.nordstrom.com/s/tadashi-shoji-textured-lace-mermaid-gown-regular-petite/3452181?origin=category-personalizedsort&contextualcategoryid=0&fashionColor=Black%2F+Nude&resultback=5562  
> And Wanda's dress in the red.

They all flew to Avengers Tower before getting ready for the gala. Most of the team decided to attend, with the exceptions of Scott and Vision. Scott because he was spending time with his daughter, and Vision because, well, Steve understood his reasons.

They arrived to a flurry of activity. Tony, it seemed, had pulled out all the stops. He had hired a crew to assist them in getting ready.

Immediately, he was pulled away by half a dozen hands, the people chattering away so rapidly Steve couldn't keep up. They gave him a couple tux options, him going for the classic black coat, white shirt. They laid out everything so he could get dressed. After, a lady came in to do his hair. He wasn't sure why he needed it, but he knew it was better to go with the flow than to put up a fight over something insignificant.

When he was finished, someone came by and advised him on the best way to sit without creasing the suit, and another handed him a class of champagne.

He sat down, like they told him to, feeling completely bizarre. This was the first time he had done anything like this since being unfrozen. It was suffice to say it felt like a completely different world.

Sam came and sat next to him, popping the lapels of his dark blue jacket.

"Man, this is nice." He said as he was handed a champagne flute.

"Yeah," Steve replied as he sipped the bubbly alcohol.

"They put something in my hair," Bucky said as he approached. "I don't know what it is...but it smells nice." Indeed they had. It wasn't hanging limp around his face like it usually did. It looked neat and healthy. Bucky examined his reflection in the window. "Eh, I clean up nice, if I do say so my self." He grinned crookedly.

Steve made a face at him while Sam laughed.

It took a little while for the Nat and Wanda to finish, but when they came out Bucky whistled. Steve agreed with the sentiment. They looked fantastic. Nat was in a black, body-hugging dress that made her look every bit as deadly as she was. Wanda was in a lacy red number that had a nude underdress to it, that didn't seem quite her, but she looked stunning nonetheless.

Rhodey and Tony walked up then, both dressed to the nines, laughing.

Tony looked around.

"We seem to be missing Miss Solis. How rude of her to be late."

Just then the elevator door opened, and Skye came running out, half-panting, half-shouting, "Traffic!"

Steve took one look at her in that bright jade dress with a deep v-neckline, and he knew he was in trouble.


	27. Chapter 27

"I don't know how I'm going to get through tonight."

Skye was in her best friends Daesha and Malik's apartment in East Village. She was sat in front of a vanity mirror as Daesha curled and pined her hair up.

"What do you mean?" Malik was on the floor, going through all of Skye and Daesha's combined makeup, looking for the perfect shade of lipstick to match her dress.

"Yeah, you've never had a problem at one of these." Daesha pinned a thick strand of hair with a pearl hair pin.

"This time is different." Skye rubbed her her hands together nervously.

"How?" Malik opened a tube, twisted the lipstick, shook his head, then capped it.

"What do you mean how? I'd think that'd be fairly obvious." Skye rolled her eyes.

"Uh no, ma'am its not. So I suggest you to get to explaining." Daesha pursed her full lips at her in the mirror. 

Skye sighed. "Because, it black-tie, they'll be wearing  _tuxedos. He'll_ be wearing a tuxedo.

"Ah yes. Captain America." Malik said.

"Steve Rogers." Daesha followed.

"The finest specimen of man the world has ever known!" Malik exclaimed.

"Who makes all the girls weak!" Daesha shouted.

"And all the panties wet!" They both yelled together.

Skye clenched her jaw. "Will you two let that go. I was drunk!"

"Never, sweetie." Daesha placed a kiss on the top of her head. "All done."

Skye stood up, going over to the dress that hung on the door. Tony had convinced her to take the dress he suggested. It didn't take to much on his part, because as soon as she set eyes on the vibrant, gorgeous dress she fell in love. When she said she liked it, Pepper said it was her Christmas gift from them.

She took it off the hanger, and Daesha came up to help her in it.

"I'm a little worried about the whole no bra thing. I'm a little too big to free-boob anything." Skye bit her lip.

"Nah, don't worry. There's some sort of contraption in there." Daesha said, peeking into the dresses bodice.

Skye took off her robe, and they lifted the dress over her head, careful to smudge Daesha's masterpiece she had painted on Skye's face. It slid down her body, them having to tug it over Skye's curves a couple of times, before it settled where it should. Skye adjusted her boobs in it properly, then held out her arms.

"Well," she asked.

"Daaaaayum, girl. You look good enough to eat."

"Not quite." Malik stood up, holding a single tube of lipstick. "Last touch." He held up a deep, dark red, and she stood still as he swiped it across her lips perfectly.

"You gotta put some glitter on." Daesha stated.

"No way." Skye went to the bed to put on her her metallic gold heels.

"Yeah you do. Put some right here," Daesha's fingertips ghosted her exposed chest, "draw some attention."

Skye looked down at her ample cleavage. "I don't think that's gonna be a problem."

"Gold body shimmer! That's what you need. Where did I put it?" Daesha turned around, searching her room.

"Right here, babe." Malik handed her the small container.

"Well?" Daesha held it up in her hand, an eyebrow raised.

Skye looked at Daesha, at the shimmer, and back at Daesha.

"Fine."

"Excellent." Daesha's smile was so smug.

She dusted the shimmer across Skye's chest, careful not to get any on the dress.

"There." Daesha said as she finished. She stepped back to admire her handy work, Malik coming beside her to do the same.

"Perfect," they said in unison.

"Good. That's what I was going for." Skye checked the time on her phone. "The car should be here soon."

"Before you go..." Malik murmured, hesitating, looking at Daesha for guidance.

"I'm just gonna say it. If you do not get laid, looking like you do, I'm gonna be very disappointed in you." Daesha crossed her arms.

"Yes, exactly." Malik nodded his head, putting his arm around Daesha.

"Seriously?"

"Yes!" Daesha exclaimed.

"Come one, Skye. The sexual tension has been building up between you two for months. All you gotta do is put yourself out there. No one in their right mind you turn you down tonight." Malik said encouraging.

"No, the sexual tension has been building in me, not him-"

"Cut the shit, Skye. It's in both of you and you know it."

Skye opened her mouth to contradict Daesha, but she was cut off by a notice on her phone.

"Car's here. I gotta go. Wish me luck."

"Yes, good luck, darling." Malik leaned in to hug her, careful not to wrinkle her dress.

"Have fun." Daesha hugged her too, grinning crookedly.

Skye snatched up her purse, leaving the apartment.

"And who knows. Maybe you'll make  _his_ panties wet tonight."

Skye shot Malik a look before the door closed behind her. She rushed downstairs to the car. Getting in, she sat down with care.

The traffic was something straight out of hell. She could see the Avengers building, but they were approaching it at a snail's pace. They had left Daesha and Malik's apartment with plenty of time to spare, but the traffic jam they started to run late.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the reached the tower, and she flew out of the car. She ran through the lobby to the elevator, pushing the penthouse button repeatedly.

The elevator finally dinged open, and she rushed out yelling, "Traffic!"

"Nice of you to finally show up, Miss Solis." Tony smirked at her.

"Bite me," Skye said under her breath. They both knew she was only a couple of minutes late.

Everyone stood up to go.

And there he was.

Steve rose up like a vision from one of her fantasies, and Skye knew God had finally decided to punish her for her sins.


	28. Chapter 28

They arrived to the gala amid the flashing of lights. It was a little hard to see, and the cacophony that met them pounded at their eardrums.

Seeing that Bucky was on the verge of panicking, she grabbed his arm gently.

"Just pictures, no questions," she instructed the others, and escorted Bucky inside the venue.

His pupils were blown, and his breathing hard, as she sat him on a bench near the entrance. She rubbed his back until the others came to join them.

"You ok, Buck?" Steve put his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky nodded. "I am. Now." He turned to Skye. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"Don't mention it. Come on, let's go have a good time" Skye smiled at him.

They walked into the foyer, people in lines for something Skye couldn't see.

"Are those photo-booths?" Steve asked, craning his neck to see over the crowd.

"Yep." Sam confirmed.

"Well," Tony said looking around, rubbing his hands together, "shall we? Have an impromptu Avengers photoshoot?"

Everybody voiced their agreement, eager to relax, have fun, and do something silly.

"Will you be joining us?" Steve murmured to Skye, his voice low, and just a hint gravelly. Skye fought a shudder.

"Probably not. There's not gonna be enough room for me."

"So? That's not stopping us."

"Yeah, Miss Solis. You can just sit on somebody's lap. I'm sure there's someone here who won't have any objections to that." Tony interceding himself into their conversation.

They had moved up considerably, moving to be next in line.

Skye opened her mouth to respond to Tony, when there was a text alert sounded from her clutch. She sighed, knowing this was important. She had told all friends, family, and coworkers to only contact her if there was an emergency. She opened her clutch, reading the text.

"I can't. Gotta deal with this." She dialed, then held up the phone to her ear.

"Do you ever take a break?" Steve asked incredulously.

"I don't know. Do you?" Skye snarked back. Steve bowed his head, giving her this one.

It became their turn, all of them piling in, while Skye stayed out, speaking quickly with the interns to clear up their confusion. As she hung up, she shook her head. She swore, without her, they were nothing but a bunch of chickens with their damn heads cut off.

Skye watched as they posed for their pictures, not one of them serious. She was laughing as they came out of the booth, the attendant handing them their copies. Skye grabbed one for the Avengers social media. The internet was gonna love this.

"You don't want to do one?" Steve asked

"Nah, we should probably get to the party." Skye nodded to the door beyond where they could see people mingling and dancing, soft music spilling out.

"Alright," Steve said, sticking his hands in his pockets, "maybe later."

Steve walked away, towards the gala, leaving Skye to wonder why his words sounded more like a promise than a suggestion, and wondering what the hell she was gonna do if he came to collect.


	29. Chapter 29

Skye walked into the party after everyone else, looking around.

Tony had immediately seen someone he knew, him sauntering over to chat with Rhodey in tow. Wanda and Sam made beeline to the side table, groaning under the weight of countless h'orderves.

That left her with Natasha, Bucky, and Steve.

"Ok, so I know I said to have fun and everything, but there is a certain amount of schmoozing that needs to be. So, let's do that first, then ya can go crazy."

They all grimaced, but resigned themselves to what had to be done.

They worked their way around the room for a bit before Skye someone that definitely needed their ass kissed.

"Oh look, there's the mayor. Natasha, I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to dance with him."

"Fine," Natasha sighed heavily.

"When I say dance with him, I do _actually_ mean dance."

"I know you do." Natasha patted Skye's face endearingly, which made Skye worry all the more.

Skye followed Natasha with her eyes as she approached the mayor, her stomach replaced with a bundle of nerves. Skye heard the mayor say something he thought was funny, but was actually a bit rude, and while Natasha laughed all the same, Skye, even from the distance, saw the fire that erupted in her eyes. She went from a bundle of nerves to a complete mess.

However, before she could swoop in, an approaching body came in her line of sight. Skye groaned inwardly, cursing this party and the night.

"Incoming, twelve o'clock." Skye warned.

Steve and Bucky turned to see what, or rather who, she was talking about.

"Who is that?" Steve asked Skye.

"That is Winston Daniel Covington III. He on the board for Covington Philanthropic."

"What?" Bucky's brows were furrowed, confused.

"He's a professional rich kid." Skye summarized.

"Ah," Steve and Bucky nodded.

"Well, if it isn't Captain America!" Winston Daniel Covington III had finally made his way to them, arms waving dramatically, smiling an over-brightened smirk, the swagger of a privileged male in the bouncing of his step.  He was like a young Tony Stark, but infinitely more intolerable.

"Hello." Steve acknowledged, trying to smile, falling short. Winston Daniel Covington III didn't notice.

"I'm a huge fan. And you must be the Winter Soldier!" He turned to Bucky. "You still brainwashed? Joking, joking! One good thing did come from that; got a pretty cool metal arm. Bet it can do some neat tricks." He laughed.

Bucky's face had gone blank, and Skye looked down at his left fist, clenching and unclenching, itching to show Winston Daniel Covington III just what 'tricks' it could do.

"Man, I gotta tell ya, I'm somewhat of a World War II buff, so it's nice to be able to talk to you. All the other vets are old and senile, and not worth my time." He waved his hand, as if dismissing the aforementioned people.

Skye felt the bile rise in her throat.

"Glad, I could be of service." Steve's tone was polite, but his eyes were icy. Bucky said nothing. Skye suddenly remembered she didn't check to make sure the team came weapon free. Although, she wouldn't blame Bucky if he stabbed this guy.

"You gotta tell me what it was like, fighting in the last  _good_ war. The wars we have now are so trivial."

Skye thanked God that she had to come to know Bucky like she did. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have been able to snatch his wrist as it flew out to choke the boy before them. She planted herself between Bucky and Winston, twisting the hand that held Bucky behind her back.

"Mr. Covington, when you say you're a World War II buff, what aspects of it have you studied?" Skye asked, forcing herself to be polite, cordial, and interested in his answer.

His eyes raked over her body, a predatory gleam coming into them. Skye steeled her spine.

"Well darling," he leered at her, "just about everything. Why? What do you want to know?"

"Did you study the psychological ramifications of it? How it effected the soldiers who fought, on both sides? The people of Europe, East Asia and the Pacific, and the U.S.? And not just that war, but every one?"

"You know," he said as he rubbed his chin, "I can't say I have."

"I would highly recommend you do. Then perhaps you will see there is no such thing as a _good_ war. I see someone we need to speak to. Have a lovely evening, Mr. Covington."

Skye walked away, a grip still on Bucky, forcing him away. Steve more than happy trailed after them.

Bucky was muttering away in Russian, his tone positively violent. Skye had no idea what he was saying, but she couldn't agree more.

"So, did you actually see someone or...?" Steve asked, hands in his pockets, his neck and ear scarlet from contained anger.

"Oh, I did. I'm taking you two to meet the Notorious RBG."

"The 'Notorious' what?" Bucky shot a look at her.

"Ruth Bader Ginsburg. She's a Supreme Court Justice. She's from Brooklyn too. I'm sure y'all will get along fabulously." 


	30. Chapter 30

"Well, that was something." Steve laughed, still blushing like a schoolgirl.

Steve held up the picture strip in his hand. Skye looked at it, grinning.

Steve, Bucky, and Ruth Bader Ginsburg had just come out of a photo-booth. The Supreme Court Justice was already gone from their group, being whisked away by her daughter.

"I can't believe a Supreme Court Justice just admitted to having a girlhood crush on you, Stevie. What is it with you and powerful women?" Bucky laughed.

"Ehhhhhh-I um-I don't know how to answer that." Steve rubbed his neck, his flush deepening.

Skye giggled like mad. RBG confessing her pre-teen love for Steve was now a cherished memory of hers.

"Hey, I'll be back. Gotta go get her permission to post these." Skye gestured to the pictures.

She reentered the ballroom, looking around. Skye found her conversing with a senator. Skye approached her slowly, not wanting to interrupt.

Once she was finished with her conversation, "Madame Justice," Skye addressed her politely.

"Yes, Miss Solis?" Ruth's sharp gaze fell on her.

"May I have your permission to post those pictures? I just know people will love them" Skye smiled wide.

"Of course you may. You're one lucky woman, getting to work with Captain Rogers. I bet he makes you want to be a better person." She stated simply.

"Oh, you have no idea. A lot of the times I feel like I'm not good enough. He's just such a wonderful person, it's hard to compete." Skye laughed slightly.

"From what I've seen, it seems like he thinks you're more than good enough. Trust me, I know that look. I was married for 56 years after all."

Before Skye could even begin to formulate a reply, someone else came up vying for her attention.

"Have a lovely night, Miss Solis." The woman laughing at the look on Skye's face, patting her arm.

Skye meandered away, deep in disbelieving and insecure thoughts. She made her way to the edge of the dance floor, where she had a decent view of the whole room so she could keep track of everybody.

Skye saw Natasha was still with the mayor, but of her own volition. She tapped her foot, calculating how many hours she'd have to put in to clean up that particular mess.

"You know," Steve drawled as he came up next to her, "this is a party. You should be having fun. Not working. Or is that why you're here? Did Stark put you on back-up damage control?" Steve looked over at Tony, frowning.

"No... _technically_ I'm off the clock." Steve turned back to look her, ready to chide her. " _But!_ It's productive of me to stay hyper-vigilant, just in case." Skye said defending herself.

"Skye, seriously, relax. You deserve a break." Steve said to her softly.

"I know, I know." She mumbled. She had heard it all before.

"Why don't I help you?" Steve looked down at her, his eyes warm and smoldering.

"What do you mean?" Skye asked, a little breathless.

"Dance with me?"


	31. Chapter 31

A lumped formed in Skye's throat, preventing her from saying anything. Instead she just nodded and took his outstretched hand.

Steve lead her out to the dance floor, and the band was starting to play a new song. It was slow and sweet, and made Skye ache with a longing she had never really felt before. Steve stopped, and as he turned to face her, she suddenly remembered that he told her he couldn't dance. Before she could worry about that particular point, Steve tugged on her hand he held, pulling her close, a large warm hand landing just below her waist, and he stepped off on beat, taking her with him.

She gasped in surprise, but most of all delight.

"I thought you couldn't dance." Her tone carried a hint of accusation.

"I couldn't," he nodded slowly, "but I've been practicing." 

"Really? By yourself or with someone?" Skye asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Does it matter?" There was a pinching around his mouth, as if he was trying to keep his facial expression neutral.

"It doesn't, but I couldn't help but ask..." She left it open ended, her words the tiniest bit goading, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Bucky helped me" He mumbled as he spun her, no doubt hoping she wouldn't be able to hear.

"Really? Did he just tell you what to do or did y'all practice like this?" Skye grinned uncontrollably, visions of Bucky and Steve waltzing popping in her head.

"Does _that_ matter?"

"Absolutely not."

Steve wasn't gonna to be tricked into telling her this time, so she resigned herself to having to ask Bucky later. He'd tell her.

"Is that the dress Tony picked out?" Steve said smoothly, attempting to change the topic. She gave him a look, letting him know what he was doing.

"Yes. I really did mean to say no, but he said Oscar de la Renta, and then I saw it and I couldn't help myself; I fell in love." She smiled, looking down at the gorgeous number she was wearing.

"It is a beautiful dress," Steve agreed slowly. His gaze was lowered, not looking at her or her dress, just unfocused as if contemplating something vital. "But it doesn't come close to you."

Her chest tightened, and her heart stopped. She couldn't breathe, couldn't remember how, as Steve's silvery blue eyes met hers, his gaze smoldering.

She missed about a dozen steps, not a single coherent thought in her head. Soon, she realized, she needed to respond in some way or else it was gonna get awkward.

"Thank you." Her words were barely a whisper.

The song came to a close, and they stopped dancing. People milled around them, either leaving or entering the dance floor, but they remained still.

In that moment, she wanted so much, possibly too much, and she grew uncomfortable in her skin. Yet, she couldn't pull herself away.

Steve went to say something, and Skye's body tensed in anticipation.

"Steve!" Tony came up, slapping Steve on the back. "Hey, I got some people you gotta meet. Miss Solis." Tony nodded at her before dragging Steve away.

Skye just stood there, wondering what the hell just happened, did what just happen actually happen, and what the hell had her life become.

And as she stood there, Steve looked back her, and from the look in his eyes Skye knew this was far from over.


	32. Chapter 32

"Hey, dance with me. I don't want to talk to people anymore." Bucky suddenly appeared by her side, and before she could say anything, he swept her back into the crowd of dancers.

They had danced for an entire song when Bucky finally said something.

"Sorry, it's just a little too much. And the people..." He grimaced. He didn't need to elaborate, Skye understood. Not everyone could be as cool as RBG. Some people were more like Winston Daniel Covington III. Unfortunately.

"It's alright. Wasn't doing anything anyways." Skye tried to keep the glumness out of her voice. She didn't think she succeeded.

"Yeah, I saw Tony drag Steve away. It's too bad you two didn't get to dance more. He'd been practicing."

"Yeah, he told me. Did you get him a dummy to practice with or did you fill in?" Skye laughed.

"What kind of person do you think I am," he asked affronted, "I filled in of course. I wasn't about to half ass teach my best friend how to dance."

"Oh," Skye gasped, laughing so hard, "that's fantastic. Did you get pictures?"

"Yes, but Steve deleted them." There was a conspiratorial gleam in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes. But he didn't get all of them. I'll show you on Monday." He grinned wickedly.

"God bless you, Bucky Barnes."

"Not the first time a pretty lady's said that to me reverently."

Skye went to knock his ego down a peg or two, but she heard a voice that cut clean through their conversation.

"Please leave me alone. I do not want your advances." Wanda, who was still by the food table, was speaking to an older man who, if his swaying and stumbling meant anything, was intoxicated.

Skye couldn't hear what the man said to Wanda, but she recognized him. Her stomach dropped. There goes her weekend plans in the city.

"Is that Wanda?" Bucky asked, looking over.

"Yeah. Something's going on. Come on."

As they fought their way through the crowd, it was clear the situation was escalating. Wanda kept trying refuse the man, backing away as he ignored her and went closer. Wanda had a panicked look on her face, her eyes darting around the room, looking for help. She found Skye and Bucky trying to get to her, and in the moment Wanda had been distracted silently communicating to them to help her, the man all but lunged at her. Wanda yelped as the man groped at her, and she blasted him back a couple of feet, where he landed on the floor, sobbing.

Suddenly, everyone in the room went silent, and just like that, the crowd parted a clear path for Skye and Bucky.

"I am so sorry, Skye. I tried to not to, I really did." Wanda was frantic, clutching at Skye for forgiveness.

"Wanda, its alright. Really. I saw what happened. It's gonna be alright." Skye held onto to Wanda's arms, rubbing her thumbs in circles on the woman's forearms, trying to calm her.

"No, it's not. You came here to have a good time too. Now, you cannot. I am so sorry. I've ruined everything."

"No, you haven't. Don't worry about me."

"Hey, I saw what happened. Are you ok, Wanda?" Steve had arrived from having come from across the room.

"Yes. But I've ruined everything." Tears threatened Wanda's eyes.

"Hey," Steve grabbed her shoulders, squeezing it gently, "no you didn't. None of this is your fault."

Steve turned to Skye. "What do we do?"

"Now would be a good time to call it a night."

Steve nodded, and started to lead Wanda away.

"Huh, call it a night. You will be up all night because of me." Wanda said to her.

Skye waved her off, not minding one bit she might be right.

They walked past the man, who was still crying with his hands over his ear, rocking back and forth. Several people had gathered around him, unsure of what to do.

Steve turned a wait staff, and in a voice Skye had never heard him use before, said, "Someone should pick him up," while looking at the man, disdain and disgust apparent in his words. His face was like stone and his eyes like ice.

And then he turned back to Wanda, his gaze softening as he murmured reassurances to her.

The rest of the team met them at the door, no one asking questions.

Skye went to get the car, wanting to see if the media outside had gotten any word to what just happened. Apparently, it hadn't gotten out yet since they were talking about some heiress seen leaving with a basketball player.

She stood by the curb, waiting, the cold bitter and harsh against her skin. Wrapping her arms around herself, she rubbed them trying to get warm.

"Here," said Steve as he placed his jacket over her. It was so warm and it smelled like him, and Skye positively melted.

"Thank you."

"Did you have any plans for tonight?" He unbuttoned his cufflinks, then rolled up his sleeves.

"Not really. Best to leave these things open ended." She kept her eyes on the street, and not on Steve as he untied his bowtie. The headlights of their car swung onto the street, pulling up in front of them.

"Yeah. Never know what might happen." The back of his hand brushed hers, and she looked up at him, meeting his gaze. His eyes were full of promise, and a bit of hope. Warmth spread from her chest, out.

Everyone came up, rushing to the car trying to get out of the cold.

As they went around the two of them, Skye suddenly grabbed Steve's hand.

"Yeah. You never know." She let go, ducking in to enter the confinement of the car.


	33. Chapter 33

"I am so sorry, Skye," Wanda said for the thousandth time. She had been apologizing for half an hour, every time Skye checked her phone.

 "Wanda," Skye grabbed the woman's hand, "honestly, its fine. That man is a menace to women. It's likely he'll want to keep this quiet. He has too many of these charges against him. It's about damn time someone gave him a taste of his own medicine. You just sit back, I'll take care of this."

Wanda slumped in her chair, pulling her jacket closer around her, despite the quinjet being quite warm.

"I am not sorry for what I have done. I am only sorry that this causes you grief. You work too much." Wanda cut a look at her.

"Ok, mom." Skye laughed.

"I am serious. You should take break. Give things a chance to...grow." Wanda lowered her gaze, a knowing smile playing at her lips.

"Well...you let me worry about that too." Skye patted Wanda's shoulder, and let her be.

She walked over to the cockpit where Steve was flying.

"How long until we're back?"

"20 minutes, 25 max. Why, has something happened?" Steve looked at her. He had long forgone his jacket and tie, and unbuttoned his shirt a couple of notches, exposing a few inches of smooth skin.

"Nope," Skye shook her head. "Just wondering.

Steve started flipping a few switches and pressing a few buttons, turning on the jet's autopilot. He turned to face her.

"Really?" Disbelief written across his face.

"Yeah. He's probably consulting with his fleet of lawyers right now." Skye looked at the time on her phone. "Shouldn't be too long now."

"You didn't change," he murmured as his fingers ghosted the fabric of her skirt.

"Didn't have time. Too busy consulting  _our_ fleet of lawyers." She smoothed down her skirt, suddenly aware of how close they were, and where they were in relation to each other, with him sitting and her standing in a gown with a plunging neckline.

"Mhm," he hummed in response. "Well, before that bastard decided to ruin our night, were you having fun?"

"Yeah, for the most part. Schmoozing is always the worst, but after that...what about you?"

"Same," he responded. There was a tightness in his voice that made Skye wonder what happened after Tony dragged him away.

Just when she was going to ask him about it, her phone started to ring. The phone number belonged to a prominent PR firm in New York.

"Here we go." Skye grimaced.

"Hello, Skye Solis speaking." Her voice dripping in false politeness.

"Hello, Miss Solis. My name is Brenda Davenport. I represent the HJ Company. Mr. Johnson and his attorneys would like to set up a video conference with Miss Maximoff and her attorneys as soon as possible to resolve this matter."

"Of course, Mrs. Davenport. I can arrange for all to be present in an hour's time."

"Miss Solis," she said so condescendingly that Skye removed the phone from her her to stare at it. She clenched her jaw before putting it back to her ear.

"This situation is too important to wait. Especially since it was  _your_ client who attacked mine."

Skye had to bite her fist to resist the urge to go across the phone and beat Brenda's fucking ass. Steve stare at with worry. Taking in a breath, she shook her head.

"Mrs. Davenport, let me remind you that had your client not been trying to  _sexually assault_ mine, she wouldn't have had to defend herself, and we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place." Her voice was sickly sweet.

Brenda didn't have a fucking thing to say about that.

"Is a video conference in an hour acceptable to your client?"

"Yes, I believe it is." She all but bit out.

"Good. Hope to see you soon."

Skye hung up, cursing Brenda under her breath.

"Yeah, you bet it fucking is Brenda, puta blanca flacca. No me conoce! Voy a vencer a la mierda de usted!"

"You ok?" Steve reached out to touch her arm, but decided against it in her current state.

"Just peachy," Skye said as she shimmered with rage.

"Right," he said slowly, "well, we're almost there. I'll check in on you after you're done."

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this chapter is like super long, but I didn't want to break it up. So, hope you enjoy.

It was a little past 2:30 in the morning when she came out of the shower, freshly scrubbed of sickly grime that came with dealing with Howard Johnson and his lawyers. She put on her warmest, comfiest pajamas, and had just flopped down on her bed to pass the fuck out, when a knock came at her door. Groaning, she didn't have the energy to get up to open it, so she just called out for whoever it was to come in.

The door opened softly. They shifted in the doorway, not coming further into the room. They cleared their throat.

"You alright?" So it was Steve.

"Yeah." Her face was buried in her pillow, it muffling her response.

"You sure," he chuckled.

"Yeah," she rolled over to her side, facing him, propping her head up on one elbow. "He ended up settling. Soon, an  _extremely_ generous donation will be made to the Avengers curtesy of the HJ Company." Skye rolled her eyes.

"Wanda's not pressing charges?"

"No. The lawyers advised against it since she-uh-hexed him or whatever."

"Well, that's bullshit. She wouldn't've had to if he had left her alone in the first place." Steve crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, I completely agree. However, if she took it to court, he would use that against her, and it's not like us non-powered humans have a great history of giving witches a fair trial."

"Yeah," Steve grimaced.

"What about you? You ok?" The tightness in his voice when she asked him earlier still on her mind.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"No reason," she shrugged, "Except that you didn't seem so earlier when I asked, that's all."

Steve raised his chin, his gaze hooded.

"It's nothing." He shook his head.

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"Its nothing," he repeated a little more firmly, cutting a look at her.

"Ok," Skye said as she traced patterns on her comforter, "but if you ever decide it not nothing, and you wanna, I don't know, talk about it, I'm here for you." She felt a blush creep up her face, but she willed herself to appear calm and collected, even if her heartbeat was rather erratic.

"I-" Steve cleared his throat, "I'll keep that in mind. Well, um, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He turned to leave, shutting the door behind him, and Skye fell back into the bed. Sighing, she cursed into the pillow. She knew there was a better way to handle that. Shit, her  _job_ was to handle thing with grace, poise, delicacy, and dignity. And yet when it came to Steve Rogers she completely fell apart.

She needed a drink. Tea preferably. With a dash of flavored vodka. A lot of flavored vodka.

It was unfortunate she was at Avengers HQ, she thought as she got up, all of her alcohol was at her apartment.

She opened her door and nearly ran into a solid wall of muscle.

"Jesus, Steve." Skye clutching her chest, trying to lower her heart rate from the surprise of Steve lurking.

"You're right; it's not nothing." He had one hand on the doorway above his head, leaning against it. He was looking down. "Being around people who don't know...makes me-I don't know-I just"

He fought for words, and Skye took his hand. She tugged on it gently, nodded her head towards the rest of the room. The blinds to her office hadn't been shut, and while no one was likely wandering the halls, she didn't think this conversation should be had where anyone who walked by could see and hear.

He stepped inside, past her, to the middle of the room. She shut the door, then debated whether or not to lock it. On one hand, she didn't want anyone to interrupt them, but on the other she didn't want it to seem like she was trying to put the moves on him. While in any other circumstance she'd be happy to, now definitely wasn't the time.

Before she could decide, Steve started talking.

"I've always been hesitant around people I didn't know. When I was growing up, it was because of my size. Didn't know if they were gonna pick on me or take advantage of me. After the serum, because I wasn't sure if they were working an angle or if they wanted...other things from me. Now..."

Skye went and sat on the bed, patting the space beside her. Steve shook his head.

"At least then, people didn't have these preconceived notions about me. To them, I was just this kid from Brooklyn involved in some science experiment went right. Some even said I was a symbol of hope or whatever. Now, they make me feel like some sort of vintage collector's toy. Like this thing that your Grandpa had as a kid that you inherited, and you're like 'Oh, neat. Look at this old thing.'" His gaze was on the floor, his brows furrowed. It looked like he was simultaneously trying to find the right words and hold everything in. A lump grew in Skye's throat.

"Is that how you felt when Tony took you around the room?"

"Yes, but not because of Tony. He make joke around like that sometimes, but he doesn't mean it. No, it was everyone else. Like some senator who said that 'surely Captain America would endorse his campaign because he wants to make america great again like it was in my day.' Or "maybe Captain America should go over to the middle east and show those rag heads what happens when you mess with America.' Or one woman was like, "I wonder what it'd be like fucking Captain America."

"Someone said that out loud?" While Skye had thought that countless times, she would never even dare to say it out loud, and definitely not to his face.

"Well, I mean she whispered it to me, but still the fact remains, that not one of them ever addressed me by my name. I'm not even sure they know it. I just-" He stopped, shallowing. Steve seemed to be overcome. She patted the bed again, and this time he took it.

He sat down beside her, the mattress dipping under his weight, rolling her into him, their sides pressed together. Heat radiated off of him, warming Skye in the coldness of her room. Steve took her hand, stretching it with his, interlocking his fingers in hers, and rubbing the back of his palm with his thumb. She fought the shivers going down her spine. The way he held her hand, it was almost as if she was anchoring him.

"Sometimes, I don't even feel like I'm a person," Steve whispered.

Skye didn't say anything. Really, what was there to say?

"I don't know," Steve turned his head away from her, "I know that doesn't make any sense."

"Hey." Skye squeezed his hand, pulling it slightly towards her until he looked back at her. "Yes, it does. I'm sorry that you feel that way. Truly, I am."

"You don't make me feel that way. You never have."

Part of her was relieved. She had instantly worried about how she had treated Steve in the beginning. The other part of her was still heartbroken for him.

"Do you mind," she asked as she pulled her hand out of his and slid it behind his back, letting it be known she meant to hug him.

He shook his head and leaned into her embrace. Skye turned to face him the best she could, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She had wanted to do this ever since he told her about Peggy, and every time after she had seen that vulnerability and pain flash in his eyes.

"I feel that way sometimes," she said against his shoulder, "probably not to the extent you do, but still. Especially after dealing with people like Howard Johnson. I have to be be polite and smile to people who are just complete assholes or sometimes monsters. I constantly have to put on this mask, and sometimes it feels like I'm cracking underneath it."

"How do you deal with that?"

"I don't know. Haven't really found a way to cope. I mean, sometimes I call my mom or my friends, and it helps make me feel a little better, but sometimes it's not enough."

They held each like that for a while. For how long, Skye didn't know. What she did was that she never wanted to let go, as cliche as that was.

Eventually Steve spoke again.

"I should probably go..." From his tone, Skye could tell there was more he wanted to say.

"But?" She prodded.

"But I don't really wanna be alone right now."

Skye pulled back, looking up at him.

"Then don't go. Who said you had to anyway?"

"I don't know. No one." He half-laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Then stay." And how desperately she wanted him to. She had never told anybody about the cracks underneath her facade before; he wasn't the only one who didn't want to be alone.

"Alright." He gave in.

"Good," she replied as she stood up. She crawled on top of the bed, and then burrowed herself underneath the covers.

Steve raised his eyebrows at her.

"What? I'm freezing. As a matter of fact, you get under here too; you're like a walking furnace."

He stared at her.

"I'm serious. Please. My heating blanket is in the wash."

He closed his eyes for a moment, as if silently praying. Then he sighed. He lifted up the covers, sliding underneath them.

"You only want me for my body," he mumbled.

Skye choked. Then cleared her throat.

"Oh Steven, there are so many things I can say-"

"Steven?" He quirked one brow.

"Yes. Steven. So many things. None of which I will actually voice out loud. But I will say you are partially correct, because I'm going to snuggle up to you."

She scooted over until she pressed her body against his side. Immediately he let out a hiss.

"Jesus, you're as cold as ice! And I would know!" Regardless, he wrapped his arm around her, drawing her closer.

"Sweetie, I wasn't lying when I said I was  _freezing_."

"Yeah, no kidding."

They fell silent. She tried not to breath too hard despite her heart rate picking up pace. Everywhere she was pressed up against him, she could feel the solid muscle of him. It was absolutely extraordinary how toned he was.  _God Bless America_ , she thought, before she tried to shove all salacious thoughts out of her mind.

"So, what do we do now?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. In the movies, they usually talk all night or until someone falls asleep." Skye shrugged.

"You don't know? You've never done this before?"

"Not really. Have _you_ ever done this before?"

"Fair...what would we talk about?" His voice so unsure.

"Things we're comfortable sharing with each other. Like...Like how one time in my brit lit class, this guy was streaming the Mexico vs Brazil game during the lecture, and I sat right behind him. Normally, I couldn't stand when people did that shit, but this the Mexico vs Brazil game, I was watching right with him..."


	35. Chapter 35

That night, they stayed up talking until exhaustion took over.

They talked about her family's weekly barbecues, and his mother's apple cake. They talked about her senior trip to Costa Rica and his time spent in London. They talked about her horrible internship at a recording studio in Austin and the classes he took at art school.

When they woke up, he left, going to check on Wanda then to start the day, and Skye checked her email and began hers.

He came back the next night, like she thought, hoped, he would.

And they talked for hours again, cuddled up next to each other in her bed that was too short for him.

And in the morning, he left again.

It continued in this vein for a week, them staying up and talking until they passed out.

Piece by piece, he gave her fragments of him, drawing her a picture of his soul. And she gave the same to him.

They stayed away from the darker corners though. It was unspoken between them that they weren't ready for that yet.


	36. Chapter 36

This was it. She was gonna do it. She was totally gonna do it. No big deal. Not at all. She was only gonna ask Steve Rogers on a date.

Oh God, she was gonna be sick.

There was no reason to be nervous. She knew he had feelings for her, he had all but confessed them to her. And it wasn't like she was reaching. It was obvious in the way her held her hand, the way he spoke to her when they talked all night, the way he kissed her forehead when she was half asleep and he thought she was out.

However, this did not stop her from wanting to faint right where she stood.

Which was right outside the doorway of the break room, where Steve was inside getting coffee like didn't have a care in the world. And she was practically dying.

The text alone tone sounded from her phone. She clutched it like a lifeline, checking the message from Malik.

_Have you asked him? I really need to know for the reservation._

Skye drew in a breath. It was now or never. And she really didn't like the sound of never. Not when it came to Steve.

She walked in, careful to ensure that every step was casual and relaxed, and not anxious like she actually felt.

"Hey," she said as she approached him

"Hi." He smiled at her, his eyes lighting up.

"So I-uh," she stared at her finger that was tracing pattern on the counter besides them, "I got something to ask you..."

"Should I worry?" He frowned.

"What?" She looked up at him. "No, absolutely not."

"Are you sure? You look like you're not feeling well." He touched her elbow, gently rubbing her arm, comforting her.

"Yeah," she tucked some hair behind her ear, taking a deep breath, "it's just I've had these plans to spend this weekend in the city, and my friends and I are going to dinner then dancing, and I was wondering if...well...you wanted to come?" She let out the breath she had been holding in.

"Are you...asking me out?" Steve tried to maintain a straight face, but by the end of his question his grin spread wide.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Of course."

"This weekend?"

"Yep."

His face fell. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed heavily.

"I can't."

Skye's heart dropped.

"I've been putting off these reports I have to do, and Pepper's finally had enough. She'll have my head if I don't turn them in by Monday."

"So let me get this straight," she said as she stepped closer to him, "you can't come out with me because you're a procrastinator."

"Uh well," he took half a step back, rubbing his neck, "I wouldn't say that-"

"Steve Rogers is a procrastinator. Pass it on," she said to Wanda as she passed by.

Wanda raised her eyebrows at Steve, then went over to Maria Hill.

"Steve Rogers is procrastinator. Pass it on." Wanda flashed a cheeky smile, then strutted out of the break room.

"Really," he asked her, a rueful smile playing at his mouth.

"Yeah. Should've done your homework when you were supposed to. Now you can't go out and have fun." She casually picked some lint off his shirt by his hip. The reaction she was hoping to elicit from him and the one she got, however, was not casual at all. He gulped, trying, and failing, not to turn red. She smiled at him.

He went to say something to her, but was interrupted by a distinct voice.

"Yeah, no shit."

"Guess it made it's way to Bucky." Skye stepped back. "Well, I gotta get back to work.  _Some_ of us don't put off what we need to do."

Skye smirked at him when he hit her with his bitch face. Chuckling, she went over to a table that had a box of pastries. As she was selecting one, in her peripheral vision, she saw someone come up next to her.

"So, you're going dancing this weekend?"

She looked at Bucky, startled.

"How did you-"

"Are you?"

"Yes, but how-"

"Can I come? Please?" He pleaded.

Skye glanced back at Steve, who was watching them, and if his face was any indication, knew what they were talking about.

"I don't know, Bucky..."

"Please, Skye?"

His eyes were a touch desperate, but she wasn't about to turn around and go dancing with Bucky when she had just asked Steve to. It seemed a little rude and callous.

"We're not going swing dancing. We're going to a salsa club, Bucky."

"So? You can teach me. Skye, please? I-I need off this base. Bad."

Skye looked ahead, into the reflection off the window, where she caught Steve's eyes. The corners of his mouth were upturned, and ever so slightly, he nodded his head.

"Fine. But I'm leaving here at 6 o'clock sharp. If you're late I'm leaving your ass."

"Yes, ma'am." Bucky saluted, grinning wide.

Skye shook her head, walking out of the break room, a mini apple tart in hand. And Bucky followed her like an excited puppy, asking her a million and one questions.


	37. Chapter 37

Steve had been dozing off in boredom while in the middle of his reports when he got the text from Skye.

_Hey, we're on our way back._

He frowned. From what he understood, Skye had had these plans with her friends for a while. He typed back a reply

_What? Why?_

The little bubble popped up, and soon he had a reply.

_Bucky had an episode. He's fine now, but we're still heading back._

He went to text back, asking for more details than that but Skye texted him again.

_I'll tell you everything when we get back. See you soon._

He texted her back with a simple, ok, then moved to his computer to get on the internet.

There might be a chance that whatever happened had been shared on the web, so he searched, looking for anything.

After about a ten minute search he couldn't find anything, and he started to pace around his room. It couldn't be  _that_ bad if there wasn't anything on the internet, and Skye didn't give any hint to it being that way. That didn't stop him from worrying though.

He glanced at the clock, wondering when they left from the city.

He looked back down at his reports.  _Those_ weren't about to be done anytime soon. Knowing he was useless there, he headed toward the hangar to prep for their landing.

It was thirty minutes later when a quinjet flew in and landed. A few techs swarmed the aircraft as two figures emerged

The two of them cut quite the striking figure. Bucky tall and handsome in his black jeans, dark red shirt, and leather bomber jacket, and Skye beautiful and imposing in high-waisted shiny black pants, navy and white striped crop top, motorcycle jacket, and high, high heels.

They strode towards him, both of them with their hands buried in their jacket pockets, Bucky staring at the ground, and Skye sending him worried glances.

"Bucky, you ok?" Steve asked as they approached.

"Yeah," Bucky said softly as he walked past, "I'm going to bed. Night."

Skye had stopped where Steve stood, both of them watching Bucky's retreating back.

"He's upset because he thinks he ruined my weekend." Skye sighed.

She slipped her arm into the crook of his, and they left the hangar.

"I'm not sure what triggered it," she spoke quietly as they walked through the base, "but one moment we were outside waiting for a cab, and the next minute he's just gone. Been in the middle of telling a joke, when his face just went blank. Thank God I have quick reflexes, or else he would have pinned me to the wall by my neck."

"What?" Steve's eyes were wide, and they searched along her throat for bruises.

"Yeah."

"What'd you do after that?"

"Knocked him down. Pinned him down like he showed me. Started singing Bicycle Built for Two. It took him a while, but he calmed down and started coming back to himself. After that he said he wanted to come back, and I said I would come with him. Of course, he immediately said I didn't have to, but I wanted to make sure he was gonna be alright. Besides, something happened at the club with Daesha and Malik, so its not like I would have had a fun rest of my weekend with them two pissy at each other. Of course, Bucky won't hear any of it. Automatically thinks I hate him."

They reached her office, and they went in straight to the door to her room. Walking in, Skye flipped on the light, and Steve went to sit on the bed. Skye shucked out of her jacket.

"Were you having fun, you know, before Bucky's episode and Daesha and Malik pissy-ness?"

"Ah Dios mio, yes! You should have _seen_ him, Steve! He took to Salsa like a fish to water. He would have danced all night if I'd let him. As it was, I had to take breaks. Then you  _really_ should have seen it."

She was bending down, taking off her heels that made her only half a foot shorter than him as opposed to the ten inches that was actually between them.

"What do you mean?" Steve ran his hands along his sweatpants, trying to, but not successfully, ignore how her neckline exposed her ample cleavage as she bent down.

"The women, and some men, were practically fighting to dance with him. He even has a nickname there now."

She straightened up, heading towards the bathroom, leaving the door open. He raised his eyebrows as she took off her makeup.

"What's that?"

"Él Ángel Caído." Skye smirked at him through the mirror.

"The what angel?"

"The fallen angel."

She walked back into the room, standing a couple of feet in front of him in those tight pants that hugged her curves with her shirt exposing a few inches of tanned abdomen.

He had had a dream about her a couple nights ago. One that made it difficult to wake up in the morning next to her. Especially since he was trying to conceal a raging erection. And it had started similar to this. Him sitting on her bed, her standing in front of him. Only in the dream she wore nothing.

"So basically they were calling him the devil." He forced himself to say, trying to keep himself in the moment and not in his dream.

"The devil wasn't the only angel that fell. No, they meant that he was heaven and sin all in one."

"Heaven and sin all in one." He murmured. Yeah, that sounded like something women-and some men-would say about Bucky.

"Mmhmm. Cielo y pecado," Skye purred taking a step forward, her thighs inches away from his knees. Reflexively, his legs fell open, the space it created wide enough for someone to stand between them. Skye's eyes followed the movement. He held his breath as she continued to stare at the empty space. And when she finally looked back at him, he gulped.

Her usually light brown eyes were dark, and they positively set him aflame.

Skye stepped between his legs. His hands tentatively came to the backs of her thighs, running them over the smooth fabric of her pants. She made no move to correct him, in fact she let out a little breath, then began to run her fingers over his forearm up to his shoulders.

Her touch was soft, but his skin was hypersensitive because of the serum, and he fought shivers. Her fingers snagged on the fabric of the sleeves of his shirt, but she moved them up to his neck, then down to the base of his throat. She continued a little to his sternum, where she scratched his skin ever so slightly. He drew a shakey breath in. She drew them back up, running them to the back of his neck, up into his hair. Gently, she dug her nails into his scalp. Moaning, he pulled her closer as he slide his hands up to her hips, his fingertips pressing hard into her there.

Her hands clutched purchase in his hair, and she tugged, forcing his head back to look up at her. Skye stared his lips, and he at hers, then she licked hers, and brought her gaze back to his. Slowly, she began to lean, coming closer and closer, until her lips were a mere centimeter from his.

"Cielo y pecado," she whispered, then closed the distance between them, their lips meeting in a scorching kiss.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have kept with me and this story thus far...this is for you.
> 
> This is probably the longest chapter so far, so...Enjoy ;D

Her lips were hot and soft against his. She brought her hands his face, running her fingers along his jawline before settling to cup his cheeks. She kissed him slow and luxuriously, and when she opened her mouth, he did too, and she deepened the kiss. Heat and blood rushed to his lower body when her tongue flicked in his mouth.

She was in complete control, from her position above him, to angle and speed of their kiss. And he couldn't have been happier about it. He had learned that all women were different when it came to what they liked, so he typically let them lead. However, since most of his experience came while he lived in the 40's, most of the women he had been with had been shy and hesitant, not wanting him to think less of them for enjoying themselves.

Skye was not like that at  _all_. She took what she wanted from him without any self-conscious thought. Yes, she was the one in charge right now, and he had absolutely had no qualms whatsoever.

Suddenly, a really very horrible thought popped in his head that he couldn't ignore.

He pulled back, breathlessly uttering the word, "Wait."

"What," she exhaled, biting his bottom lip, gently dragging it through her teeth, before she let it go.

He damn near forgot why he stopped them. He had become aware of just how hard he had gotten, his erection glaringly obvious in his sweatpants.

"What?" Skye asked more insistently.

"Can we do this? Aren't I your boss?"

"You're  _just_ now worried about that?" Skye laughed.

"Yeah," Steve said sheepishly. They had crossed the lines of professionalism a while back.

"No, you're not. Pepper is."

"Are you sure?" What the hell, why was he fighting this?

"Positive. Unless you want me to call her, to clear things up..." She ran a hand through his hair, teasing him.

He cut her a look, before moving his hands to her ass, squeezing then puller her closer.

"That won't be necessary." His tone low.

"Good," she said simply.

Then suddenly, she was gone. She had stepped out from between his legs, leaving him aching. Thank god, she was still in front of him though. She leaned down, until her face was even with his, tilting her head, smiling naughtily. Her hands came to the outsides of his knees, pushing them together. She straightened, putting one hand on his shoulder. Knowing what she was going for, he put his hands on her hips, making sure she was steady as she straddled him.

She rocked against him once, leaving him groaning underneath her, then caught his lips once more. There was more of an urgency to this kiss, especially when her hips, of their own accord it seemed, started to rock and grind against him, as if she couldn't help herself. Both of them moaned into each other's mouth at the delicious friction.

He ran his hands along the length of her body continuously, sometimes stopping to grab her ass, making her to rock harder into him. Her hands came underneath his shirt, feeling the hard muscles of his abs and chest, her fingers pressing into him while her nails grazed over his torso.

Skye growled with impatience when his shirt hindered her from exploring him better, so she caught the hem, tugging it upward to take it off. He lifted his hands off of her to help, and his shirt hit the floor, and his chest was bare.

She ran her hands over his arms and chest and abs, all while staring. Skye took in a deep breath.

"Dios mio," she exhaled shakily.

His entire body flushed under her gaze and admiration. She dragged her fingers over his reddening chest.

"Does your entire body always do this?" She asked as his blush deepened.

"Yeah," he managed to croak out.

"How red do you get?"

"I don't- _huh_ ," he gasped as she ran a fingernail over his nipple, "know."

"Why don't we find out?" Her smile was slow and her eyes danced wickedly.

She climbed off his lap, and he nearly whimpered at the loss of her. Sauntering back into her bathroom, she sent him a mischievous smile over her shoulder.

Steve heard her rummaging through some drawers in there, and he debated whether or not to stay put. Before he could come to a decision, she came back in the room, a bag swinging from her hand.

"These," she tossed him the bag, "are for you.

He peeked in, eyeing several boxes of condoms.

"Didn't know what you were working with, so I got both sizes." She went over to the door, locking it with a decisive click.

"Both sizes?" He frowned in confusion.

"Yeah," she said as she walked over to him, swaying her hips.

"Last time I used these, they were one-size-fits-all." He mumbled.

"Oh," her eye widened in realization, "well, regular is for 5 to 7 inches, and magnum is for, well, bigger."

Steve saw Skye bite her lip as he pulled out the magnum boxes. They were, apparently, not all the same as he read the boxes. There were three different kinds, and for the life of him, he didn't understand the difference. Why were there so many kinds?

Skye must have sensed he was overwhelmed, because she cleared her throat, and managed to say, "The Bareskin ones are nice."

He looked back up at her underneath his eyelashes, and quirked a brow.

"I'll take your word for it." He opened the box, pulling out one chain of five gold packets.

Skye knocked down the other boxes, and kicked them under her bed. Then she took the opened box and the string of condoms in his hand, setting them to the side on bedside table.

"Now that that's out of the way...where were we?" She tapped her chin.

"Uh..." Did she really expect him to answer that? Wasn't it kind of obvious?

"I believe we were trying to see how red this gorgeous body of your could get." She grinned crookedly at him.

Oh, yeah.

Before he could reply, Skye hands went to the edge of her shirt, playing with the hem. A lump caught in Steve's throat as he watched her nimble finger toy with the fabric. Slowly, she lifted up her shirt, exposing her skin inch by inch until it was off and dropped to the floor. She now stood in those pants and a black bra with lace trim and accents that pushed her breasts together so enticingly.

Then her hands went to the button of her pants.

"If I had known I was coming back, I most certainly wouldn't have worn these pants." She popped the button.

"What? Why?" He couldn't imagine anything so absurd. She looked so damn sexy in those.

"Because disco pants," she slid down her zipper, "are a pain in the ass to get off."

She began to roll them down diligently, her bare hips coming into view. Steve mouth went dry.

"Goddammit," she muttered as bent over to roll them down her thighs, "should've worn a fucking skirt."

While, yes, a skirt would have been easier, Steve thought that the pants had certain merits, especially when Skye shifted to roll one pants leg off and her ample breasts swayed with her.

Another merit revealed itself as Skye finally rid herself of her pants.

"You're-you're not-wearing any underwear..." And just like that his erection edged the border of painful.

"Nope," she shook her head, "don't want panty-lines."

"Stand up," Skye commanded softly.

He rose from her bed, thankful he was steady. She ran her eyes down the length of his body, smiling slowly, like a cat with cream. Reaching out, she hooked a finger in the waistband of his sweats, pulling herself towards him. Another finger entangled itself at his hip on the the other side.

Looking him directly in the eyes, she tugged both his sweatpants and boxer-briefs down, until they slid down on their own accord. She stepped back so he could kick them off. She continued to stare into his eyes as he stood there before her. Then she blinked and her eyes left his, looking down.

Finally his cock had been freed, and it had Skye's full attention. She took a deep breath, and mouthed what he thought was "ok."

"Lay down." Her gaze snapped back to his.

He hesitated only for a moment when Skye came in closer, a mere few inches between them, his erection pressing into the softness of her belly.

"I said, lay down." She put her hands on his chest, and pushed. Not hard enough to actually shove him down, but he went along with all the same.

He backed up until the back of his legs hit the bed, then he sat down, and laid back, bringing his hands underneath his head, his feet still on the floor. Skye loomed over him like some sort of formidable goddess. She stepped forward, wedging herself in the gap of his legs, widening them. His breathing was getting heavy at this point, his chest tight.

Her hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing lightly, and he fucking whimpered.

_What was she doing_ , he thought as she doubled over. Surely, she wasn't-

She was.

Her tongue swirled around the head of his cock. She had one hand at his base, while the other was on the mattress next to his chest, giving her leverage. He looked down at her, eyes wide, watching as she completely undid him. Then she engulfed his tip with her mouth, and his hand shot out to grasp hers, him gasping so loud he could hardly believe it came him. Her caramel eyes met his. The look in them told him she hadn't even gotten started. She drew him further into her mouth, the wet heat of it driving him mad. She moved back up, her hand moving down, counterpointing her mouth.

Then she sucked him back in.

Dear Lord,  _this_ is what he had been missing? Steve was no virgin by any means, some of the USO girls had seen to that. And while he totally knew about the existence of blowjobs, who wouldn't when Bucky Barnes was their best friend, he had never asked that of them, because he had always been under the impression that women didn't like to give them.

However, the way Skye was looking at him, she fucking  _loved_ it, and he was an absolute mess underneath her. She could have asked for anything from him at that moment, and he would have wholehearted given her it.

Her mouth bobbed up and down on his cock, and Steve couldn't stop moaning. Thankfully, he wasn't being very loud, so he maintained some sort of dignity. Which apparently Skye wanted him to completely forgo since the hand that was wrapped around him, left, and went to fondle his balls. He threw his head, letting out a long groan, the cords of his throat straining.

He didn't know how long she continue her maddening ministrations, him losing all sense of time, only aware of the pure visceral sensations she was giving him.

Her hand left him completely, leaving only her mouth, which was more than enough for him. When she moaned around him, a roar nearly ripped from his chest. He looked back up at her, and he saw her hand between her legs, stroking her folds.

He sat up, pushing her shoulder back, causing to let go of him with an obscene _pop_. He stood suddenly, sending her stumbling back.

"Wha-"

She didn't manage to complete her question, because he grasped her by her hip, pivoted, and threw her back onto the bed. She bounced on the mattress, and before she stopped, he shoved her legs open. He fell over her, catching himself with his arms before he landed on her, and kissed her, ravaging her mouth. Skye clutched at his back, running her hands there. Steve moved down to her neck, placing kisses over her throat, until a particular spot made her moan loud. He licked, then grazed that spot with his teeth, before he sucked on it. She gasped and her hips bucked up. He stayed there only for a moment more before he moved down to her chest, sucking little spots here and there. Snaking one hand underneath her, he undid the clasp of her bra, and she practically ripped it off in her haste. The thing went flying, and Steve cupped one of her breasts that was slightly smaller than his hand. He grazed his thumbnail on the edge of her pebbled nipple, her hissing. He craned his neck, sucking her nipple into his mouth. Her hands flew to his head, pulling his hair, as he gently rolled it between his teeth. He had one thigh between her legs, and she rubbed herself against him, her wetness beginning to run down his thigh. He moved to the other breast, and repeated his onslaught.

When he left her chest, scorching a trail of hot kisses down her stomach, it was her turn to whimper. He pulled her hips to the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of her. He widened her legs, fitting his shoulders in the gap, gave open-mouthed kisses to her inner thighs.

"Steve," she croaked, "please."

He smiled before he used his fingers to part her, and licked once up the length of her weeping pussy. His tongue circled her clit, and as he used one finger to tease at her entrance. Her hips bucked against his finger, and he took the hint. He eased it inside of her, searching for a particular spot. He knew he had it when she gave out a yelp and her pussy twitched around his finger. He rubbed up against that spot, sucking in her clit between his lips as he did. Now it was her turn to completely fall apart. She was positively mewling, her hips bucking wildly against him. He took his unoccupied arm, and threw it over her pelvis, effectively holding her still. She let out a frustrated whine.

When he felt her tightened around his finger, he slowed down, easing it out, and lapped lethargically at her clit. She made an angry noise at him, but he slipped in two finger, curving them. Her back arched and her hands went into his hair, fingers digging into his scalp.

He had brought her to the edge three times, her getting more and more upset with him, begging him, before he backed off completely.

" _Steve_ ," she growled at him, her jaw clenched. Until she saw what he was doing.

He had grabbed one of the packets, ripping open the package, and rolled it over his cock.

It hardly felt like anything was there, and he doubted its effectiveness.

"What?" Skye panted.

"Are you sure these work?" He gestured to it.

"Yeah," she breathed.

"It doesn't feel like anything's there."

"That's the point of  _Bareskin_ condoms. Now, get over here and fuck me."

Who was Steve to argue with that?

"Yes, ma'am."

He stood between her legs, running the tip through her dripping folds.

"I've never been one to deny a lady." He murmured, smiling indulgently.

"Oh darling, I ain't a lady." Skye locked her ankles around his back, and pulled him into her.

Skye choked out a sob as Steve let out a groan ripped from his very soul. She was so tight and so wet around him, and Steve never wanted this to end. Skye arched her back, sliding him further inside, and Steve fell forward, propping himself up by his arms, a hand on either side of her head.. He eased forward, letting her adjust to him, not wanting to cause her any discomfort. Skye hands found his, clutching them as she arched further into him.

God, she was magnificent, with her lush curves pressed against him and her tanned skin dewy with sweat; with her pink swollen lips open gasping for breath and her dark curls strewn across the mattress; with her small hands grasping his like a lifeline and her sweet pussy practically swallowing him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he was fully sheathed inside her, and he let out a long moan.

"Move," she whispered, and he began to slide in and out.

He gently rocked in and out of her, careful not to be too rough.

"Harder." Her voice gravelly.

He did as she said, but keeping in mind that it would be so easy for him to lose control and hurt her.

She tugged his head down for a rough kiss.

"Dammit Steve," she said as they broke apart, "I'm not gonna break.  _Harder_."

He withdrew almost completely then snapped his hips back into her. She cried out, not in pain, only pleasure. Setting a more brutal pace, he intwined his fingers in hers, leaning in to kiss her slow and deep.

Again, he lost all sense of time, the only things that were real were the feel of her around him, the taste of her on his tongue, the sounds of their mutual ecstasy.

It was unfortunate when he felt that tingling in his lower spine, because he wanted this to last forever, and he only had less than a minute before it was over for him.

"Are you close?" He moaned.

She nodded her head, words seemingly having abandoned her.

Knowing he didn't have much time left, he untangled a hand from hers, reaching between their bodies to stroke her clit.

The first waves of her climax hit, her body tensing then undulating, her mouth open in a silent scream. Steve buried his face in the crook of her neck, biting back a shout as he came, Skye's orgasm milking his for all it was worth.

He collapsed on top of her, she letting out a small grunt. She didn't say anything about him squishing her, in fact she wrapped her arms around him, one hand rubbing circles on his back, the other playing in his hair.

Skye was mumbling to him in Spanish. What she was saying, he had no idea. But he loved hearing her talk, and he started to doze off to the sound of her voice.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I apologize for the delay.  
> This is sorta a bonus scene and doesn't actually contribute to the plot, not that the next couple of chapters will, since they're gonna be pure smut... Consider this as a apology for making y'all wait so damn long for Steve and Skye to finally do the damn thing.

After about ten minutes Skye felt like she was being suffocated by Steve's bulk. She pushed at his shoulder, him waking with a start.

"I can't breathe."

Immediately his weight was lifted off of her as he fervently mumbled apologies. They settled more fully on the bed, Skye rolling into him as he wrapped his arm around her.

God, was she...exhausted.. sore...satisfied...fulfilled...elated...

She was all of those, all at once. But more than all those combined, she was insatiable. She desperately wanted more, and she never wanted to stop.

However, her body, while to some degree was in agreement, didn't want to fucking hear it. Steve had simply worn her out, and her body demanded a break. It was unfortunate.

Steve was tracing patterns along her collarbone.

She looked up at him. His eyes were shut, his lashes thick and dark against his cheeks, whcih were still flushed deeply. His lips were swollen and red.

It would seem she had worn him out too.

It might be wrong to admit, but a rush of pride went through her. How many people could say that?

Speaking of...

She drew circles on the center of his smooth chest, drawing him out of his doze.

"I knew it..." Skye murmured.

"Hmm?"

"I knew you weren't a virgin." She smirked only a little.

Steve opened his eyes, looking at her.

"Is that a thing people think?"

"Oh yeah. There's even a betting pool. I just won about $500. Although, I think," she threw a leg over his, settling against him more, "I'll wait and see how high it'll get before I go and collect."

"And why do they think that?" He asked, deliberately ignoring the gambling part.

"Because people seem to think that people weren't having premarital sex back in the 40's."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"And then when pointed out that as long as there's been people, there's been premarital sex, they still say no."

"Why?"

"They're speaking more on your character than your ability to get laid. They're like, "No, not Cap! He'd never disrespect a woman like that!'"

He just stared at her.

"And you know, I gotta say, they're right on that point."

Steve leaned away from her slightly, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't feel disrespected," she smirked, "depraved maybe, but not disrespected."

He shook his head at her.

"So," she began slowly, mischievousness creeping into her tone, "who was it?"

"Who was what?" Steve asked, deliberately obtuse.

She didn't give him the satisfaction of a response, merely staring at him until he broke.

"I don't kiss and tell." Steve said with all the primness in the world.

Skye snorted. "It happened over 70 years ago, Steve. I think you'll be fine. Besides...I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours. And mine's pretty good." Her words were light and cajoling.

"What makes your so good?"

"Eh eh eh," she waved her finger at him, "you first." She poked him.

Steve was silent, but Skye could tell his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Fine," he finally stated. Skye simply smiled.

"It was when I went on tour with the USO selling bonds. It was this show with, at first, fifteen girls in the chorus. Since we had to rehearse and travel together, we ended up spending a lot of time with each other. There was this girl named Astrid-"

"That's a nice name." Skye was almost expecting an Mildred or Agatha. Or Mary Elizabeth.

"She was a nice girl. She was an artist too, although she did watercolors. She was good too. We would sit and draw together, give each other tips and advice, when we had down time. She was also the only one who really understood my humor. The other girls, it would just go over their head or they would think I was being serious."

"But not Astrid."

"But not Astrid," He agreed softly, "she was the one I got on best with."

"So...did you ask her out or what?"

"Uh no," he ran a hand over his face, "she had a fella."

Skye gasped. "No!" She couldn't believe it. Skye never thought Steve the type to home wreck...unless he didn't know...

"Hold on! Its not what you think! She was engaged to her high school sweetheart. He proposed to her before he shipped out. So, when we met she was going with him. About a few months after we met, she got a letter from him saying he met some French dame and they had gotten married."

"Oh, that-that  _puto_." Skye said, practically spitting venom.

"Yep," Steve agreed,"and well, I guess she liked me like that when she was still with Drew-"

"That's even a douche name!"

"Anyway." Steve cut her a look.

"Sorry, just really upset for Astrid."

"Anyway," he said softer, "and then suddenly she wasn't anymore. Not too long after that, we had a day off in Milwaukee, and we uh-she um-"

"Thought 'to hell with it. I'm fucking Steve,'" Steve clenched his jaw at her crude words, but only because he was caught between telling her off and laughing, "I would have done the same thing. Good for Astrid. Was she the only one? I mean, you were stuck with all those women, and only _one_ put the moves on you? I find that highly unlikely."

"No, she wasn't. Astrid left a month after that. Her mother got sick, so she went home. But apparently not before confiding in the other girls about," he cleared his throat then, "me..."

"Ah," Skye understood. Those USO girls wanted to experience for themselves, and with Astrid out of the way, well...Yeah, she understood.

"Yeah, so that's that. Your turn."

"Alright," she drew in a breath, "let me start with a little preface. I didn't date in high school, because I didn't have the time nor the patience, and I figured I'd just date in college. So college rolled around, and I did start dating, but I made school my number one priority-"

"As you should have." Steve said firmly.

"Well, I know that. And they _said_ the knew that, but when it came down to it, they didn't. They either only wanted one night or my full attention, both of which I was unwilling to give. So, here I was, twenty years old, in my last semester at college, still a virgin. That's when I met Daesha. She was in my class that you're supposed to take as a freshmen, and we were the only two seniors in there, so we would pair up for projects. We became friends, and we would go to her place to study and stuff, and then I met her boyfriend Malik. We became like the three amigos. Anyway, so one day we're bull-shiting, eating ramen cause we're poor, and we start talking about our first time. Malik was all like, 'Mine was great! Although I don't think I can say the same thing for the girl," and Daesha was all like, "Mine was the fucking worst. He spit in my vagina!'"

"I'm sorry?" Steve choked out, his face looking utterly offended.

"Yeah. You heard right. Spit. In her. Vagina. So after we got over that atrocity, they looked at me, waiting for my story. Except I didn't have one. When I told them, they couldn't believe it. They were like, 'No way! You're lying!' After I assured them I wasn't, they still were in disbelief. Eventually, I went home. Then like a week later, Daesha texted me, telling me to come over for dinner. And since I was a broke college student, you bet your ass I went."

"You'd go now if it meant free food." Steve laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, so I went, and they had made this really nice dinner, and there was wine from an actual bottle, not a box, and we had a really nice time-"

"Hold on," Steve interrupted, "they didn't hire you a prostitute, did they?"

"Um no. What the fuck, Steve?"

"Sorry," he shook his head, "Dum Dum did that to me once."

"Did you, you know,  _engage_ with the lady of the night."

"No. But I did give her some money and some of my rations. She hadn't eaten properly in weeks."

"Of course, you did." Skye didn't know why she was even mildly surprised at his admission, as the warmth of affection spread through her chest for him.

"Anyway, what happened next?"

"Well, after we finished they looked at me all seriously, like they were about to tell me they were divorcing, and it wasn't my fault, these things happen and they both still love me very much. Anyway, Daesha goes, 'Skye, we've been thinking, and Malik and I were already talking about, and we think it'd be a perfect solution to everything.' And I'm like, "What the hell are y'all talking about?' And Malik says, "We've been wanting to do this for some time, but we weren't sure with who. And since we've been hanging out with you, we thought about you. But then you told us you haven't yet, and well, we hesitated, but now we think it'd be good for all of us.' So, I'm there, like, what are these two on about, right? So then finally, Daesha says to me, 'Will you be our third? You don't have to of course, no hard feelings if you don't.' After the initial shock of that, an hour later I was no longer a virgin."

"Wait, so you were with both of them? At the same time?"

"Yeah," Skye nodded, "it was a little overwhelming at first, but you eventually get the hang of things.

"Like with both of them? Like Malik  _and_ Daesha?" Steve asked, still hung up on that.

"Yes."

"Did you...do stuff with Daesha too?"

"Yeah. I should probably mention that I'm bisexual. It's never really come up naturally in conversation before so that's why I've never said anything..." Her voice trailed off.

A sinking feeling settled in her stomach. Bisexuality didn't have the greatest of rep, and sometimes the moment she came out to people, particularly romantic partners, it would turn them off from her. Or be followed by an immediate demand of a threesome with another girl. Neither of which was ok. While she didn't think Steve would be the type to hold that against her, she still was incredibly anxious about his reaction. She prayed desperately she didn't just fuck up her chance with the most wonderful person she had ever met in her life, by simply being herself.

"Oh ok. That makes sense. I was wondering about that, since you never mentioned to me you liked girls, then you said you slept with them both, so I was a little confused," Steve said easily, as if her confession was something far more dull than controversial. "I have another question."

"Yeah?" Skye asked as waves of relief rolled through her. God, he really was incredible.

"No offense to your first time or anything, but how was that 'good'?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Well first off, have you  _seen_ Daesha and Malik?"

"Pictures." Steve nodded.

"And they're completely, insanely, unbelievably  _gorgeous_ ," Steve nodded again, in agreement, "I mean seriously, it should be illegal to have to much beauty in one relationship. Second, my first time was actually  _good_. Not a lot of girls can say the same. Most people lose their virginity when they're younger, so they don't know what they're doing nor have they read up on the literature that's out there. So that means, if its a girl having sex with a guy that is, it usually hurts  _and_ they don't orgasm. There was no pain for me, and as for the orgasms, well I won't go into detail, but I will say they were had. Third, I had sex with people that I absolutely trusted, in a safe environment in which I didn't fell pressured into at all.  _That's_ what made it so good. Also it set an excellent precedent to the rest of my sex life."

"Did it now?" Steve said oh-so-casual. However, there was nothing casual about his hardening erection pressing against her thigh.

"I don't know; you tell me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you, my Ebony Goddess. I have immortalized you.
> 
> Also, I'd like to say that the 'spitting in the vagina' is a real life horror story I've heard. That poor soul.


End file.
